Last Chance
by Shandrial
Summary: V&W centered. Vash and the gang end up in May City, but something is not right there and Vash becomes sick. Could it have something to do with the Plant? Bounty hunters, a rowdy gang, and general bad luck fun & confusion for our heroes!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Trigun, although I wish I owned Vash and Wolfwood. They are the property of Yasuhiro Nightow, Young King Ours, and Madhouse._

**Author: **Shandrial

**Title:** _Last Chance_

**Characters:** Vash & Wolfwood Centered. Some W/M and suggested M/V. But no real pairings for this story.

**Rating:**Pg-13 for violence and language, _blame it on the priest_

**Genre:** Anime based. Action / Adventure / Angst

**Warnings: **I'll post them chapterly as they come

**Author's note: **Just so you know, I write long chapters, and even longer stories. I love angst, action, suspense, and character introspect, so my stories are full of it... and tend to build in intensity over time. Though I am known to throw a bit of humor in. For any new readers, I give you a warm welcome aboard. Enjoy the ride!

And on a side note, my stories aren't beta'ed anymore, as I'm a sporadic writer these days, so any word combobulation you find belongs to me. It's hard to pick out typos at 2am on a piece you are too familiar with.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"I'm hungry, are we there yet?"

"If you ask that _one_ more time!" Meryl threatened glaring at the red clad gunman.

Vash the Stampede just looked at Meryl with the most innocent look he could muster, the one with the big puppy-eyes that just made her even angrier.

A small giggle to her left made Meryl shift her glare over to the larger woman beside her.

Millie Thomson couldn't help but to giggle at the silly look Mr. Vash made, but when Meryl's gaze fell on her she suddenly found herself matching Vash's innocent look. She smiled sweetly at the small dark-haired woman.

Meryl Stryfe simply sighed. Vash was bad, but Millie could be equally as impossible. She supposed the gunman brought it out of the larger woman.

The three travelers were heading for May city on a halfway crowded bus, which, thankfully, was only an ile or so from the outskirts of town. Vash was getting hungry and cranky, which only fueled Meryl's ire. Meryl was sure that if the bus had been crowded like usual she probably would have strangled Vash by now. Millie, at least, was taking everything in stride and watching it all with practiced patience.

"Come on, lighten up Meryl, I can see the city from here," Vash commented, not really thinking about his health.

Meryl's eyes widened a bit at being told to _lighten up_. Millie could see her partner's face turn an interesting shade of red and she wondered if that was exactly healthy.

Vash didn't pay any attention to the small woman as his gaze was drawn away from her to the town. He could see the city and just on the other side, above the horizon, the plant was visible. It was the plant that drew his attention away and he stared at it intently. Something felt wrong about it. What it was exactly Vash couldn't tell, but something just felt out of place. Whatever it was, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the plant no matter how hard he tried and a small shiver went down his spine.

Meryl was reciting to Vash how it was his fault their car was destroyed, and therefore his fault they were on the bus in the first place, and if he'd only listen to her voice of reason, they wouldn't get into these messes. She was getting herself worked up and not even really looking at the red clad man when a touch on her shoulder brought Meryl out of her tantrum. At Millie's soft touch she looked sharply at the other woman, but before she could speak Millie lead her gaze back over to Vash. Meryl immediately noticed the serious look on his face and became silent.

"Vash, what is it?" she asked quietly.

Vash had to wonder if he had actually felt anything or if he just imagined it. He heard Meryl's question and turned to the girls seated across from him and smiled broadly. And just like that, with practiced ease, the look was gone.

"Nothing, why?" he said lightly.

"Ah…" Meryl began unsure of what to say.

How did you tell someone it was because you got "that frightening gunman look" on your face?

"You just looked a little distracted, I guess," she finished half-heartedly.

"That's because I'm hungry," Vash whined.

Meryl sighed. Just when you thought the man was going to be serious for a second. She should have known.

Vash was actually quiet for the rest of the bus ride, although Millie did enough talking for all three of them.

As he rode Vash tried to remember the brief feeling he had felt and what it could possible mean, but it was just to short, and he again wondered if it was just his imagination.

* * *

The bus kicked up dust as it stopped right in the middle of May City. Vash and the two insurance girls grabbed their bags and exited the bus with the other travelers. 

"We should go find rooms," Meryl suggested picking up her bag and heading down the street.

Vash gazed down the street and his keen gaze found that the saloon conveniently came before the hotel.

"Good idea," he agreed loudly marching down the street.

"Yea," Millie agreed wholeheartedly.

Meryl immediately saw where their charge was heading and decided to do a little prevention work.

"Oh no you don't. Do you remember what happened the last time you went into the saloon first?" Meryl said, pointing a finger at Vash, with the other hand on her hip.

"That wasn't my fault!" Vash whined, "All I was doing was minding my own business and…"

"It's _always_ your fault Vash," Meryl cut him off, "disaster follows you everywhere whether you mean it or not."

"Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt ma'am," Millie suggested.

"But it never stops at one drink Millie," Meryl said sternly.

"Please Meryl," Millie and Vash said in unison, round eyes shining.

Meryl just sighed. She could not believe herself even as the word 'alright' left her mouth.

"But just one, then we have to get rooms, because I am not sleeping out on the street this time!" she warned.

The three entered the saloon to find it smoky and dim, just like a saloon should be. They took one of the tables near the far wall and Meryl, insisting on keeping track, went to get the drinks. No one in the saloon seemed to pay the three much attention, except for one patron, who watched quietly from the back of the room.

Meryl had no more than brought the drinks back and sat down when the same anxious feeling swept over Vash. This one was definitely not his imagination, he knew, as his head began to ache and everything went deathly silent for a moment.

The next thing the gunman knew, his head was lying on the table, and Meryl and Millie were calling his name.

Vash lifted his head up from the table not even realizing he had laid it down. He suddenly did not feel very well, but after a brief moment, the feeling passed.

"Are you alright?" Meryl asked trying to keep the concern from her voice, but failing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered still a little confused.

"That was strange Mr. Vash, you just dropped to the table all of a sudden. I think you might have passed out," Millie said.

A voice from behind them made all three turn in surprise.

"I knew you couldn't hold your liquor noodle-noggin, but damn Vash you haven't even started."

Behind them stood a figure dressed in black with the hair to match it. The traveling priest had his huge covered cross slung over one shoulder and a bent cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, hello Mr. Priest," Millie said smiling ear to ear.

"That isn't funny Wolfwood, Vash was sick," Meryl said stiffly.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood looked curiously at Vash the Stampede.

"It's nothing Meryl, I'm just hungry," Vash replied giving her a reassuring smile.

Wolfwood saw right through it. It was obvious to him that the blonde was troubled by something.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor while we're here Mr. Vash," Millie suggested.

"It's alright really. I feel fine, except that I'm hungry!" Vash whined again.

Millie wasn't entirely convinced, but she said no more.

"Won't you join us Mr. Priest."

"Sure thing, Big Girl," Nick said pulling a chair up to the table.

Meryl sighed inwardly. This was all they needed. Like Vash wasn't enough to watch over let alone add Wolfwood into the mixture. Those two always managed to get into trouble one way or the other. And although she wouldn't admit it, it had frightened her when she saw Vash slump foreword, no matter how brief. It just wasn't normal for him.

_Hungry indeed_, she thought, her mouth creased in concern.

She had a feeling this was not going to be a peaceful stay.

"We need another round!" Nick called as a shout rang out from Vash and Millie.

_No_, she thought again, _not peaceful at all._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Any comments and/ or questions are always welcome. Let me know what you think. Reviews are never necessary, but are always appreciated.**


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

_I know I'm drinking myself to a slow death, but then I'm in no hurry.  
_

- Robert Benchley

* * *

Vash woke up with a moan. 

The last thing he remembered was playing cards with Wolfwood and Millie over a few, or maybe more than a few, drinks. His head was aching fiercely and he was afraid to open his eyes. His head was lying on something cool and he sighed in content at the feeling.

Ever so slowly, the gunman cracked open one eye. That accomplished, he dared open the other. He had to squint against the bright glare of the twin suns filtering into the room. Not bothering to lift his head from the table, Vash shifted it so he could see the rest of the room.

He was in his and Wolfwood's room and he could see the priest sitting on his bed being propped up by the wall with a long burnt out cigarette hanging from his slack mouth. Millie was sprawled over Wolfwood's legs with one hand hanging off the bed and her mouth slightly agape. Vash found himself still sitting at the room's only table with his upper body lying heavily upon it. Why the table was pulled over next to the bed so that Wolfwood and Millie could play cards on the bed, he did not even want to know.

With a sigh of misery Vash closed his eyes again. Maybe if he waited long enough his headache would be gone by the time he opened them back up. He felt his head becoming heavy as sleep descended on him once again.

That was until a loud knock at the door startled him half out of his mind and the chair.

"Are you guys still in there?" a voice called loudly through the door.

Three groans were the voice's only answer.

"Come on everyone, get up," Meryl called through the door.

Three more groans resounded in the room.

"We're up Meryl," Millie said cheerfully rising to her feet.

The tall brunette walked over to the door and opened it to find Meryl in mid knock. Millie's hair was a bit disheveled from her awkward sleeping position, but for all that she drank, she was bright-eyed and smiling. After lighting a fresh cigarette, Wolfwood reclined his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again. Vash never bothered to lift his head in the first place.

"Good morning Millie."

"Good morning, Ma' am," Millie smiled back.

"I wanted to see if anyone was hungry?"

"It's breakfast time already? How wonderful," Millie clapped her hands together.

Vash, still on the table, had to stifle a groan at the loud noise.

"I'll be ready in just a few minutes," Millie said pleasantly and headed out the door to her and Meryl's room.

Meryl looked around the room at the empty liquor bottles and shook her head. It must have been a poker night and the fact that even Wolfwood seemed rooted to his spot testified to how much the three had drank. She looked over to Vash who appeared a bit pale this morning. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to drink last night after his little incident yesterday, but looking around at the disarray of the room again, Meryl dismissed the thought.

"Well, are you two going to move or not?" Meryl asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Not," Wolfwood and Vash answered together.

Meryl huffed in frustration. She was right; it never stopped at _just _one.

Vash really did not feel like going anywhere because he felt horrible. Either this was the worst hang over he had ever experienced in his 130 years or something else was making him feel miserable. For some reason he knew it was a mixture of both dragging him down.

"Come on everyone," Millie chirped reentering the room, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you don't want to miss it!"

"All right girls," Wolfwood yawned.

The dark-haired man stood and stretched trying to work out the kinks in his back. Deciding to leave the cross in the room he ran his fingers through his hair and yawned again.

"Where're we going?" he asked ready.

"Aren't you coming, Mr. Vash?" Millie asked.

Vash sighed. He knew Millie was never going to leave him in peace until he got up and went. Pushing his aching head from the cool table he propped it on one arm; looked up, and smiled at Millie.

"You bet," he answered in a voice more cheerful than he felt inside.

Millie, satisfied, smiled warmly back and nodded her head before she went to stand next to Wolfwood. The two left the room leaving Meryl alone with Vash.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Meryl," Vash stated brightly.

"I…" Meryl began.

She wanted to ask if he felt better today and to express her concern.

"You guys shouldn't drink so much," she said instead.

She just couldn't do it.

"Why don't you go on down? I'll be there in a minute," Vash suggested.

Frustrated with herself, Meryl simply nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Where is Mr. Vash?" Millie asked as Meryl stepped down the last few steps of the staircase. 

"He said he would be down in a minute."

Millie looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded to Meryl and went to wait with Wolfwood outside.

* * *

Still sitting at the table Vash yawned and stretched from his seat like a long cat. He still felt terrible. It was something akin to the brief nausea he had felt yesterday, just longer lasting. What could be causing it, he wondered? His head hurt too much right now to really think about it, so he decided to go to the bathroom and meet the others downstairs. Who knows, food might be the cure he was looking for! 

Yawning again Vash stood up from the table. That was about as far as he got before the same anxious feeling washed over him again. The noise from the street below disappeared and the room dimmed and swayed. Vash grabbed a hold of the table as the vertigo threatened to overwhelm him. The reeling feeling made his already queasy stomach turn and he stumbled towards the bathroom, where he graciously prayed to the porcelain queen.

"Maybe drinking last night wasn't such a good idea," he weakly told himself, head still resting on his arms.

Vash closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Feeling somewhat better after his prayer, the blonde stood on shaky knees. He went about freshening himself up after the sickening ordeal and left the bathroom. He was sure that if he didn't get downstairs soon Meryl would be up shortly to drag him _down_ the stairs. Vash still felt a little unsteady on his feet and was distraught to find that his hands were shaking slightly.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered absently, staring at his hands.

With another sigh the gunman pulled out his yellow sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He walked towards the door growing steadier all the time.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing up there?" 

"Now, now, Mr. Priest. There's no reason to be cranky," the brunette chided.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting real hungry standing here," Wolfwood growled.

"Then let's go."

All three turned to find Vash standing in the doorway to the street.

"It's about time," the priest said with a side-glance at Vash.

Millie ushered them down the street, but even through the glasses Wolfwood had not missed the slightly glazed look in the red clad man's eyes or the fact that he looked a little more peaked than he had up in the room.

The small group walked in silence down the street. Vash, more of his head, was grateful for the peace. The blonde glanced briefly over the rooftops to where the plant was barely noticeable and despite the blazing suns a slight shiver went down his spine. What in the world could that mean? Was there something wrong with the plant? Or just him?

Vash was torn from his reverie when he came to a rough halt as he smacked into something. He noticed that _something_ was the back of Wolfwood and took a step back.

"Uh, sorry Wolfwood. I guess I wasn't paying attention where I was walking," Vash said with a silly smile.

"You don't say," Wolfwood mumbled in irritation.

An irritated gesture that did not reach the priest's eyes, though, as he observed the blonde.

Vash looked around to see all three of his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Are you sure you're all right Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something and not paying attention. So, where are we going to eat?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Meryl sighed. The man was impossible.

"How about there?" Millie asked pointing to a small restaurant.

"As long as it's not too expensive," Meryl warned.

"Looks good to me," Wolfwood said, not paying attention to the small woman.

"Good, then you can buy," Vash said cheerfully clapping the preacher on the back as he walked past.

* * *

"Look ma'am they have vanilla pudding on the menu!" Millie laughed in joy. 

"That's good Millie," Meryl said politely.

Vash gave a cry that startled all three of his companions.

"What is it?" Meryl asked worriedly as her heart leapt into her throat.

Vash looked up from a menu with large, hurt eyes.

"How can a place have something like pudding and not have donuts? It's not possible! It's not fair!" he wailed.

Meryl stared at Vash blankly for a few moments before it finally sunk in the world wasn't about to end. He had scared her had to death over _donuts_?

"Vash! Don't you know it's impolite to shout in a restaurant like this?! You are disturbing the other patrons!" she hissed.

Vash smiled nervously as he sunk down into his seat and half way hide behind the menu. He gave a small nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, but it's really not fair," he said quietly this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Vash," Millie began with round, sad eyes, "don't worry we will find a place later that has donuts."

"Thanks Millie," Vash smiled at the woman.

Wolfwood and Meryl merely rolled their eyes.

* * *

After a short wait, the food was being set down in front of three very hungry patrons. 

"Mmm, doesn't it smell wonderful?" Millie asked happily.

"Yeah," Meryl admitted.

It had been quite awhile since they had eaten in a real restaurant and even Meryl had to admit, she was enjoying herself.

Everyone dug in to the delicious food, everyone except Vash. He was hoping that if he ate something it would make him feel better, but right now the smell of the food was not even pleasing. Timidly he took a bit of his pancakes and swallowed. They smelled wonderful and tasted wonderful, but he just couldn't stomach it. It really was unfair, to have the chance to eat well-done food, and not be able to. The blonde sighed in remorse and laid his chin on his right hand to watch the others enjoy their food. _At least they should find some enjoyment_, Vash thought with no spite.

His three companions ate heartily and finished everything before anyone even thought of speaking again. Millie practically beamed as she licked the pudding off her spoon. As she opened her eyes again she finally glance at Vash's plate to notice it had barely been touched.

"Is the food bad Mr. Vash?"

"No Millie, it's fine."

"Then how come you're not eating?"

"I'm just not hungry anymore."

"That's nonsense. You haven't eaten since yesterday and after all the three of you had to drink last night, you have to be hungry," Meryl stated.

"I kind of don't feel well," Vash admitted, "I'd like to eat, but I just can't."

"How sad," Millie mumbled.

"I think I'm going to go get some air," Vash said rising from the table.

He walked out of the restaurant without another word. The three left behind all exchanged looks. Vash was usually cheerful and brassy. It wasn't too hard for even Meryl to see that something was not right with the gunman.

"I wonder what's wrong with Mr. Vash?" Millie said more to herself.

"I don't know Millie, but is it me, or does he not look well?" Meryl asked.

"Your right Meryl, he's looked ill all morning."

"It could just be the hangover," Wolfwood said coolly.

"No," Meryl said with conviction, "we've all seen Vash hung over and even then he's not so quiet. Something else is wrong."

"Do you think Mr. Vash is sick?"

"Maybe," Meryl shrugged.

"Someone should really go talk to him and find out," Millie suggested.

Meryl, who was looking at the door, froze in fear as her heart skipped a beat. _Someone_? Was Millie suggesting her? Meryl dearly wanted to find out what was wrong with Vash, but she couldn't even force herself to ask how he felt this morning, and that was in private. How could she do it now in the middle of the street? The dark-haired woman held her breath and looked up at Millie. To her surprise and relief, the large woman wasn't looking at her, but at Wolfwood. She let out the breath she was holding at looked to Wolfwood also.

Wolfwood heard Millie say someone should go talk to Vash and immediately he knew who that _someone_ was going to be. He looked over to see Millie smile reassuringly at him and then over to Meryl who's eyes were practically pleading with him to go talk to the blonde.

Wolfwood gave in with a sigh. These girls and that man would be the death of him yet.

The man in black stood and headed for the door. That noodle-noggin had better appreciate this effort.

* * *

Vash felt a little better out in the open. Back in the building it had felt like the walls were crowding in around him. He breathed deep of the hot air. Looking around he noticed the people going about their daily business to and fro places. With no set destination Vash began walking. 

Wolfwood excited the building and squinted at the glare. He looked around and easily spotted the gunman's crimson coat. Digging through his jacket the priest pulled out a bent cigarette and his sunglasses before he headed off in Vash's direction.

Wolfwood easily caught up to the blonde who was ambling aimlessly along. He walked up beside Vash and slowed to matched his pace.

They walked in silence for a while not really going anywhere.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wolfwood asked casually.

"About what?" Vash responded just as casual.

"If you're sick or something, it's alright ya know. It happens to everyone," the priest said matter of fact.

"I suppose," Vash shrugged, "but I'm not sick."

Wolfwood saw the double meaning behind the phrase. All right, so the blonde wasn't sick from a cold, but he wasn't well either. Comforting and reassuring people wasn't exactly Nick's area of expertise, but he was trying.

"Maybe some sleep would help," Wolfwood suggested.

"Look Wolfwood, thanks for trying, but I really am fine."

"Uh uh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vash asked indignantly.

"Oh nothing. But you could be a little easier to deal with you know? Don't be so stubborn," Wolfwood practically yelled.

Vash huffed at Wolfwood and started walking again with Wolfwood catching up to him easily. They weren't really angry at each other and they knew it. It was just their way.

They walked on in silence for a little while longer.

Just as Wolfwood opened his mouth to say something more Vash cut him off with another indignant _I'm fine_.

Unfortunately for Vash, the words had just left his mouth when Lady Luck decided to show him just how _fine_ he was.

A sickening disorientation slammed down on Vash like a brick. Pain flared in his head as the world went silent once again. His head began to reel and he nearly swooned as he watched everything whirl.

Wolfwood, who saw the protest coming, was taken off guard as the blonde suddenly went pale and clutched a hand to his head as his knees buckled. The dark-haired man stepped in and caught the gunman as he collapsed to the dirt.

"Fine huh?" Wolfwood muttered as he guided Vash to the ground.

Vash sat dazed on the ground for a few moments as Wolfwood tried to talk to him before the blonde's world finally began to calm down. Groaning in misery Vash closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't remember ever feeling so completely miserable and helpless, physically anyway, in his life. His head stared to calm down and Vash finally opened his eyes to realize he was sitting in the middle of the alley and looked up at Wolfwood kneeling next to him.

"Damn it Vash, can you even hear me?" Wolfwood called worriedly.

Vash swallowed hard and nodded to the priest.

"It's alright Nick."

"Like hell! Not sick, huh? What the hell was that then??"

"I don't know," Vash answered truthfully, "but I think I would like to take your idea and lay down now."

Wolfwood, finally getting a truthful answer, let it drop and nodded. He helped Vash stand and noticed the blonde was still a bit shaky on his feet. He kept close to Vash as they walked in case the blonde man should collapse again.

The pair exited the alley and turned down the street to their hotel. The insurance girls were just leaving the restaurant when Wolfwood and Vash entered the street. Meryl and Millie ran to catch up with the boys as they walked toward the hotel.

"What happened?" Meryl asked as soon as she took in how pale Vash was.

She also didn't miss the fact that Wolfwood was sticking a little close to the gunman and looked as if he expected Vash to keel over at any second.

"Could we talk about it later? I just want to get inside," Vash asked quietly.

He really wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened, especially since he didn't even know why it was happening. The sun also seemed to be draining his strength and all he wanted to do was get in the cooler room and lay down.

"Sure," Meryl said just as quietly.

"Do you need any help Mr. Vash or Mr. Priest?" Millie asked.

"Nah, I got it Big Girl."

Millie gave Vash a _get better_ look and moved to the side of the hotel door so the two could pass. After Wolfwood and Vash disappeared through the door Millie turned to Meryl.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Millie, I really don't know," Meryl answered calmly.

On the inside though, she still had that feeling that this was not going to be a peaceful stay. For the first time in her life, Meryl desperately hoped she was wrong.

**TBC… **

* * *

_**crystal-chan**_ – I'm glad you liked the intro. I will keep going! An angst freak? OoOoh you have definitely come to the right author! In the LOTR group I'm known for dark angst and suspense. Just wait until we turn up the action and I get the cliffhangers going. Vash is cute! But unfortunately for him, the cuter they are the harder they fall, muah, ah, ah! Yep, he is good, but everyone will have their breaking point. 

_**Theorangeslime**_ – I am writing more! I hope you still find it cool. ;)

_**AnonymousTrigunOtaku**_ – Thanks very much! And no problem!

_**Vash Lover**_ – Thanks a lot! I hope you still like it! Here we go.

_**Irena K**_ – I greatly appreciated of your "nits." If you have anymore don't hesitate to let me know. They help a lot. As a writer I enjoy a little constructive criticism.

_**Sarah Lee**_ – Thank you kindly and okay!


	3. A Quiet Evening

**Chapter 3: A Quiet Evening**

_What would men be without women? Scarce, sir, mighty scarce.  
_

_- _Mark Twain

* * *

A soft tapping noise cut down into the peaceful darkness mixed with a muffled voice. The voice drifted unintelligible through the air until it became clearer and higher. Vash took a deep breath as he woke, but kept his eyes closed. His lids felt heavy and he entertained the thought of going back to sleep until Millie's soft voice caught his attention.

"Is Mr. Vash still asleep?" he heard Millie whisper.

Vash didn't hear a response, but he could just imagine Wolfwood nodding his head.

"Here then, I'll just give this to you. Meryl and I made it so make sure Mr. Vash eats it. _All_ of it," the girl said merrily.

"Alright."

"And before it get cold," she warned.

"Sure thing honey."

Vash, on the bed, had to fight not to open his eyes wide in surprise. _Honey_? When had the _Big Girl_ become _honey_? And where had Wolfwood's sudden cooperation come from?

Wolfwood shut the door and turned around with a container of soup in his hands and froze to find Vash smiling softly up at him. To his amazement the blonde wasn't flashing him one of his phony smiles either, but the genuine article. Wolfwood cleared his throat and sat the container down on the table.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked gruffly.

To Wolfwood's great displeasure, Vash's smile only widened.

"Nothing," Vash responded innocently.

"Well, since your up, you should eat this before it gets cold."

Vash really had to struggle to keep from laughing. Never would he have imaged someday Wolfwood, of all people, would be telling him to eat his soup before it got cold. The thought was enough to send him into a huge laughing fit. The gunman bit his tongue, though, at Wolfwood's glare. If Nick and Millie were becoming close, then he was happy for them, but of course, a little teasing was in order.

Vash pushed himself up into a sitting position and was disturbed to find how sluggish his muscles felt. He knew his reflexes would be severely dulled and hoped all would remain at peace for a little while. He rose stiffly to his feet and walked over beside Wolfwood.

Although Vash was trying hard to hide his sluggish movements, the priest did notice and suppressed a frown.

"So Wolfwood..." Vash began clearing his throat, "Millie is a good girl don't you agree? Such a kind and pretty lady too," Vash finished innocently.

Wolfwood gawked at the question and the cigarette nearly fell from his mouth.

The image of Wolfwood staring at him blankly, with his cigarette perched precariously on his lower lip, was too much for Vash and the blonde man broke out into laughter. As soon as he started laughing Vash saw the tantrum coming. Wolfwood's eyes narrowed and he saw the priest fist ball up.

The blonde danced around to the other side of the table to put some distance between the two as the dark-haired man lunged at him.

"Come on now preacher man, I'm sick remember?" Vash squeaked.

"Well hallelujah! You look like you're moving better already," Wolfwood answered as he stalked slowly around the table.

Vash's eyes went wide as he dodged another lunge and side stepped to purposely keep the table between the two.

"If you keep that up you'll end up spilling the girl's soup and I'm not taking the blame for it," Vash said with a glint in his eyes, as he dodged a few more attempts.

Wolfwood stopped in mid spring and glared at the blonde man.

"Well if you held still this would go a lot easier," Wolfwood said evenly.

Vash smiled mischievously back at the priest. Deciding their foray was over for now Vash sat down at the table.

In actuality, he was glad to sit down. They had only skirted around for a few minutes, but he was weary already. He couldn't believe it. He had walked through the blazing desert for iles at a time and this short little run around the table had tired him out.

Vash turned to gaze out the window. The twin suns were low in the sky casting their golden sheen across the landscape, and for a short while, the harsh world looked warm and inviting. A bit of orange and red tinted the otherwise golden sky just above the horizon. All was at peace.

The blonde did not miss the significance of the near setting suns. It had been mid morning when he had laid down, which meant he had slept most of the day. Most of the day and he was still exhausted, he thought with a sigh. Vash glanced over at Wolfwood. The other man sat at the table quietly, his face an unreadable calm mask.

"Millie said to eat that before it got cold," Wolfwood began stoically, "and if you don't, I'm not going to tell her why."

Vash did as the girls had instructed and ate the soup. Surprisingly his stomach did not protest the action this time. The two sat in silence as the blonde ate and Wolfwood smoked a cigarette. Vash was sure that if cigarettes were edible, they would be the man's favorite food. The thought of Wolfwood trying to eat one of those bent cigarettes almost brought a smile to the blonde's face.

The soup made Vash feel somewhat better and he decided it was time to be polite and find the insurance girls to thank them. He rose from the table, grabbed his coat, and left the room with Wolfwood.

* * *

Meryl sat on the porch outside of their hotel. The hotel had a common room that doubled as a saloon and the dark-haired woman wasn't in the mood to deal with the growing crowd inside, so she sat outside on the much quieter porch. Millie had gone up to deliver the soup they had made and Meryl was left alone. She would have liked to check on Vash herself, but what would she say once she got up there? And if he were still resting, Millie would definitely be the better one to deal with Mr. Wolfwood. She hoped Vash only had some sort of cold; she didn't like seeing him like she had this morning.

Meryl looked up as Millie stepped outside. She turned questioning eyes up to the brunette as Millie sat down beside Meryl.

"How is he?" she asked keeping her voice neutral.

"Apparently Mr. Vash is still asleep."

"Still?" she said somewhat surprised.

"Don't worry about it ma'am. One time my big brother started feeling bad and he took a nap. He slept for so long that I was starting to get worried, but my big, big sis said to let him sleep and that rest was good for your body. And do you know what? When he woke up his cold was already gone, so maybe Mr. Vash will sleep it off."

"Maybe your right, Millie," Meryl smiled at the other woman.

Millie returned the smile and, not caring that it was a normal chair with four legs, began to rock in place. The two sat out in the cool night air for a time talking about everything except men.

"Are you hungry?" Millie finally asked.

"Not really," Meryl responded, "but you go ahead. I think I'll stay out here for a little while longer."

Millie nodded to the other woman and went back inside.

Meryl looked up to the stars and wondered what was going on upstairs.

* * *

Millie had just walked in the door when she saw Wolfwood and Vash coming down the stairs.

"Oh Mr. Vash, your awake!" she called happily up to them.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked once they had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Millie, thanks. Your soup did the trick," he said smiling at the woman.

Millie beamed at the news and smiled back.

"It was Meryl's recipe actually. I was just going to get something to eat. Would you two like to join me?"

"I could use a bite," Wolfwood said.

"I'm not really hungry anymore, thanks Millie," Vash said softly.

"That's okay. Meryl's outside," Millie said before she turned with Wolfwood for the saloon / dinning area.

* * *

"Do you mind?"

Meryl was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at the source of the voice.

"Vash!" she said somewhat surprised, "not at all."

Vash sat down in the seat Millie had vacated moments before.

"So, how do you, do you feel better?" Meryl asked frustrated with herself for stumbling over her words.

"Yes, and thanks Meryl."

"For what?"

"Millie said the soup was your recipe, thank you."

Vash smiled at her as he spoke and Meryl felt her cheeks getting warm. She desperately hoped it was dark enough outside to cover her blush. She smiled back and quickly turned her gaze back up at the stars.

"It's nice out tonight," she commented changing the subject.

"Yeah," Vash muttered.

Had he not been feeling like the trampled floor of the saloon, he was sure it would have been a nice night. The night air was comfortable and cool and the stars were coming out. The chill of the sandy planet's nights hadn't caught up with the air yet. The merry noises of the people inside floated out to the pair sitting outside. The stars shone brightly, casting a pale silver light over the street and reflecting off Meryl's hair, giving it a surreal glow. Vash found himself staring at her hair, the curve of her neck, the way her lashes curled... Vash broke himself out of his trance and turned his attention somewhere else before Meryl caught him.

Sweeping his eyes over the empty street and finding nothing better to look at, he finally looked up. His aquamarine eyes locked onto the plant peaking over the buildings. Immediately the same cold shiver went down his spine and the joyful noise from inside became eerily quiet. One second Vash was looking at the street and the next he was lying on the grass looking up at the woman sitting beside him.

"Rem?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

Meryl was looking up at the stars without really seeing them. She could almost feel Vash's eyes on her. Oh how she would have loved to turn and look into them, she could get lost in those aquamarine depths, but she held herself back. Although it was rather noisy inside the silence outside was deafening for Meryl. Deciding to start a conversation about anything, anything at all, she finally did turn back to Vash.

Just in time to see the blonde stiffen and she watched almost in slow motion as his eyes rolled back into his head. The gunman collapsed to the left, overbalancing the chair, and chair and gunman toppled over sideways.

"Vash!" Meryl cried as she scooted to her knees and bent over the man.

"Vash, can you hear me? Wake up," she said firmly shaking the still form.

Meryl looked around desperately. There was no one on the street and she didn't want to leave him. She seriously doubted anyone inside would hear her calls unless she screamed and she didn't want to draw too much attention to Vash when he was like this. One never knew when a gunman looking for glory would pop up.

"I'll be right back," she said reassuringly and ran inside.

* * *

"Rem, what's wrong with me?" Vash asked.

"Why, there's nothing wrong with you, Vash," she answered with a laugh.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being drained somehow?"

Rem smiled sweetly down at him, her long hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"You just have to find your way."

"My way, what do you mean?"

She didn't answer him right away and looked longingly at the blue sky.

"I have faith in you, Vash," she finally said.

"I don't understand."

The wind picked up and to Vash's dismay the image of Rem started to blow away with it.

"No, Rem wait," he cried, "I don't understand."

She smiled at him once more then the whole landscape around him started to dim into nothingness painfully slow.

Suddenly the heavy silence that hung around Vash's mind crumbled and noise flooded back to him. The laughter and shouts from the bar, people talking nearby, and Meryl's worried voice directly above him.

"Vash! Come on wake up! Can you hear me? Is this what happened earlier?"

"No," Wolfwood's voice came out of nowhere, "he didn't black out earlier."

"Should we take Mr. Vash back up to the room?" Millie asked.

"Alright honey."

Vash slowly opened blurry eyes to find Nick's face right above him. Rem, no… it was Meryl's face, was hovering near him. Slowly her form became clear and he could see the worry in their blue-gray depths.

"Good," Wolfwood began, "now I don't have to carry you up to the room."

With the help of three sets of hands Vash sat up and had to close his eyes for the lightheaded feeling to pass.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up yet," Meryl suggested.

Vash opened his eyes and smiled at Meryl.

"It's alright, really. What happened?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ that," Wolfwood chimed in.

"I don't know, but I think I know someplace I need to check out."

"You can't seriously be thinking of going anywhere like this," Meryl said sternly.

"Meryl is right, you don't look well, Mr. Vash," Millie said with a frown.

"It can wait until the morning, would that make everyone happy?" Vash snapped.

It was uncharacteristic for Vash to snap at anyone, but Meryl didn't back down.

"Alright, but you are not going anywhere alone while you are sick, do you hear me?" Meryl demanded.

So back up to the room Vash went again, Wolfwood hovering over him, again. This almost seemed to be a habit, Vash thought with a weary sigh. Well, he would keep his promise in that he was going to wait until the morning, because he was just too tired to go anywhere tonight, but whether the girls went along would be another matter.

Vash had no idea what he would find tomorrow and he didn't like the thought of putting the insurance girls into such unknown danger.

Glancing at the man practically walking on top of him, Vash doubted if he would be able to go anywhere without the preacher man coming. For some reason, though, he didn't mind that fact. Wolfwood could definitely take care of himself and somehow he knew he was going to need the help.

**TBC…**


	4. A Bright Sunrise

**Warning: **_spoiler_ concerning Wolfwood's past and current connections.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Bright Morning**

_Everywhere is within walking distance if you have the time.  
_

- Steven Wright

* * *

The next time Vash woke, the pale light of the double suns was just beginning to peak into the room. With a relieved sigh he realized that he did not feel quite as tired now, although he still felt sluggish. The gunman shifted his gaze over at Wolfwood. The priest was sprawled out on his bed with the covers bundled over him. Vash sat up and stretched. Vash looked to Wolfwood again and a mischievous glint came to his eyes. He rose quietly and tip toed over to where Wolfwood lay apparently sound asleep. Vash made it almost to the bed before Wolfwood's muffled voice resounded from somewhere in the mountain of cover.

"Don't _**even**_ think about it," the priest warned.

Vash stopped mid-step and froze. The action made him over balance a little and he swung his arms back and forth to get his balance.

"But how…" he stumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Wolfwood cut in.

"But you were…"

Wolfwood sat up suddenly throwing the covers back.

"A man can't even get any sleep with your around, you know that?" he asked testily.

Vash smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm…"

"I _**don't**_ want to hear it," Wolfwood cut the gunman off again.

Vash smiled once more and quickly headed off towards the bathroom leaving one very irate priest behind.

* * *

Twenty minute later, two bleary-eyed figures crept silently down the stairs of the hotel. There was really no reason to wake the insurance girls after all. Meryl had warned Vash about going out by himself, and well, Wolfwood was with him. At least that was how they saw it.

"So where're we going?" Wolfwood asked once they had cleared the stairs and made it outside.

Vash led Wolfwood's gaze up to the plant poking over the tops of the buildings.

"Oh, so why there?"

"I don't know, but I just need to check on something," Vash answered simply.

Wolfwood merely shrugged and started walking. Vash glanced back at the hotel and to the two figures hidden inside and turned to follow Wolfwood.

* * *

Meryl woke up to the twin suns shining brightly into her and Millie's room. Millie was snoring softly in the bed across the room. With a yawn the small woman sat up in bed. Without waking her partner she went about getting dressed.

Meryl left the room quietly and headed to the room Vash and Wolfwood shared. Not wanting to wake them if they were still asleep the dark-haired woman knocked as quietly as she could. When she received no answer she assumed both the men were still resting.

It was then, as she turned to leave, that Meryl remembered that Vash had said he wanted to go and check someplace out today. The small woman became suspicious of the silence. They wouldn't, would they? _No_, she thought to herself and turned to leave. _But then... this __**is **__Vash and Wolfwood_. Suddenly, the silence became _very_ suspicious.

Meryl knocked on the door, louder this time. Still no answer. Gathering her nerve and her ire she opened the door to find the room empty. The small woman's fist balled at her sides and she couldn't help the scowl that came to her face. She should have known! The dark-haired woman stormed back to her room and threw open the door startling Millie out of her sleep. Millie shot up in bed and turned to Meryl.

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"That idiot is gone!" Meryl hissed.

"Um… do you mean Mr. Vash or Mr. Wolfwood?" Millie asked a bit confused from just waking up.

"Both!" Meryl practically shouted.

"Oh."

"Where could they have gone? Doesn't he even care if he's not well?" Meryl mumbled as she started to pace the room.

"They probably went to the plant," Millie chimed in.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well," Millie said throwing the covers back, "didn't you notice Mr. Vash staring at it all yesterday morning?"

Meryl couldn't answer because she had _not_ noticed what Millie was asking. She stopped her pacing and stood in front of the window. Could Vash have thought something was connected there? Surely his illness couldn't be tied in with the plant somehow, could it? She dismissed the idea as silly.

Meryl made up her mind and turned to Millie.

"If that is were they are going then someone needs to keep them out of trouble. Hurry and get dressed Millie, we have a job to do!"

"Yes ma'am," Millie cheered and got dressed.

* * *

By the time the two companions cleared the city limits the twin suns had fully broke the horizon and the heat was quickly becoming sweltering. Both men had put on sunglasses to cut the bright glare of the suns down, but there was nothing to be done about the heat, so they walked on.

As the suns and the heat rose, so too, did Vash's malady. The blistering conditions, which had never bothered him before, threatened to weigh him down now. This apparent new fault greatly frustrated the blonde and through sheer stubbornness the gunman trudged on. Wolfwood noticed Vash seemed to be having a more difficult time of it and kept his pace slower than normal.

* * *

Another bus was making its rickety way to May City that same morning. On that crowded bus sat a quiet man in the very back. His brown hair was cut neat and short just like his mustache. His brown overcoat was closed to reveal nothing else about the man.

When the bus arrived he quietly rose and left the bus. He bumped into a woman reaching for her bag at the same time, said an apology, and let the woman get hers first. What was a man without manners after all? He retrieved his bag and headed for a hotel. He passed the saloon without a sideward glance and walked on down the street.

He found there were three hotels in this city and wondered which one _he_ would be at. Taking a random guess the brown clad man headed for the nearest one to check in. Whichever one he stayed at didn't matter anyway, because he knew he would still have to survey the other two and the saloon to find his mark. Opening the hotel door, he politely let the man behind him to go in first, then followed behind the stranger.

* * *

"You know, if we go any slower Vash, it's going to be tomorrow before we get there?"

Both of them knew Wolfwood's statement was not true. The priest was just complaining.

"What's the matter Wolfwood? Are you afraid Millie will be upset if you are not back in time for dinner?" Vash teased.

"Laugh it up noodle noggin, at least mine won't punch me through the wall for the offense," Wolfwood replied trying not to smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vash asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"Oh... nothing," Wolfwood said with a carefree smile and kept walking.

* * *

Meryl and Millie existed the hotel into the blistering sun a short while after the bus arrived in the middle of the street. They saw the people milling about and headed down the open street to make as strait of a path as possible toward the plant. Meryl was so caught up in her ire that she walked right into someone else. She was just about to tell the guy to watch where he was going when she realized he had been standing still. The mishap was her fault.

"Sorry," she said shyly to the guy.

"Quite alright. Are you hurt?"

Meryl was a bit taken back by the question. Why would he care? Looking closer at the man she discovered he had a kind face and was smiling at her. Before she realized it she found herself smiling back.

"Uh… fine, it was my fault really," she stumbled, "well got to go, sorry again."

She waved quickly and hurried down the street.

"He was polite wasn't he Meryl?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, almost too much."

"What do you mean?" Millie asked confused.

"Oh, nothing," Meryl answered and kept going.

* * *

"You can't pass."

"Why not?" Wolfwood asked.

"Because it's restricted," the guard answered back.

"Then you can watch us, we just wanted to see what it looks like inside, that's all."

"Listen preacher its not my call, I'm just doing my job," the guard pleaded.

It had been such a peaceful day for the guard before these two arrived, he thought to himself. _Why would anyone want to look inside anyway?_

"I fully understand, but we just want to look, not touch. What could be the harm?" Wolfwood asked innocently.

"Why do you want to look inside anyway?" the guard asked.

Wolfwood glanced over at Vash. This was his idea in the first place and the blonde hadn't said one word through the whole conversation.

"Look noodle-noggin, you're the one who wanted to come here. The least you could do is help me out!"

Vash said nothing as he looked up. The closer to this place they had come, the weaker he felt. It was arduous just to remain standing by this point. That fact could only mean one thing. There was definitely something terribly wrong with this plant. The city seemed to be functioning properly so it wasn't affecting the city yet, but the blonde was sure, whether the plant looked normal or not, there was something not right here.

He wanted to express this to Wolfwood when the man looked over at him, but the words would not form. His tongue felt too think to say anything. Actually, all thought was impossible now, and he could no more than look blankly back at the priest.

Wolfwood noticed the dull eyes looking back at him and wondered what was going on. His companion had gotten worse the closer they were to this place, but not this bad. Although Vash didn't know that Wolfwood knew, the priest was well aware of what the blonde man was and could easily see the strange link the gunman had with one of his, well for lack of a better word, kind. Was the plant making his friend sick or perhaps the other way around?

Wolfwood was drawn out of his contemplations when Vash's complexion lost a few shades.

"What the…?"

The blonde man didn't answer. Instead all he could do was sit down. Wolfwood grabbed for his companion when he went down expecting him to pass out, but Vash simply sat strait down. The priest knelt down next to the other man.

"Vash, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Wolfwood asked.

The only answer he received was for Vash to look up at him and blink. Well, it was something, right?

"Is he going to be alright?" the guard asked a bit nervous.

Well, Wolfwood thought, the situation was unexpected, but it would serve. And Wolfwood wasn't a man to pass up opportunity when it knocked.

"Umm, my friend here gets sick from being out in the sun too long. One of those low tolerance types, you know? He'll be fine if we get him out of the sun. Could we come in a little while?"

The guard would have thought it was all a ploy to get inside, but no one could fake going that pale. Could they? No, he thought, that was impossible.

"Well… alright. Just for a few minutes."

"Thank you sir," Wolfwood said sagely, "you're a good soul."

The guard tried to hide his blush and helped the priest support his companion through the door.

* * *

The guard escorted them to some sort of lounge and left to get Vash a glass of water.

Vash was loath to admit it, but he did feel a little clearer out of the sun. Wolfwood could tell his friend was a little more alert now.

"Well, I got us in," Wolfwood declared.

Vash simply gave the priest a _look_ that said it was luck that had got them through the door.

"Hey, your illness might have helped, but _I_ did the talking."

Vash gave the priest another _look_.

"Feel up to looking around?" Wolfwood asked ignoring the blonde.

"Yeah, but that guard will be back soon."

"No problem, just look sick when he comes back and he'll probably leave us here for a while."

"Wolfwood!"

"What? You're the one who wanted to take a look in here. I'm just helping out, remember?"

"I know, but I'm not going to lie to the guy."

"Then don't say anything, just leave it up to me. You don't even have to do anything. Just sit there and don't talk."

Wolfwood's hunch was right. When the guard came back he told him that his friend was feeling better and that he would be ready to travel shortly. The guard seemed relieved he did not have a sick civilian to deal with and told them he would be back in a few minutes.

"What I tell ya?"

"Whatever happened to _Thou shall not bear false witness_?" Vash asked the priest.

"We have a very different view on what a lie is Vash. I told him you were feeling better and you are. Should I have announced that we intend to poke around without him knowing it?"

"I suppose not," Vash agreed somewhat reluctantly.

He was too tired to fight it out with the stubborn priest.

"Let's just go. He'll probably be back soon," Wolfwood suggested.

Vash nodded to the man in black and the two crept silently out the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Do you think Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood are going to be mad we followed them?" Millie asked Meryl.

"They should have thought of that before they left without telling us. Besides, our job is always more difficult when Mr. Wolfwood is around, and I have no intention of letting those two out of my sight around something as expensive as a plant! They are **not** going to destroy something that important. Also, Vash is sick and he needs someone more responsible than Wolfwood to look after him."

"I guess you're right, but I hope they won't get mad," Millie thought out loud.

"Don't worry Millie. They're going to be the ones worrying about _my_ anger when I get a hold of them!"

**TBC…**


	5. All for the Money

**Chapter 4: All for the Money**

_What's the use of happiness? It can't buy you money.  
_

- Henny Youngman

* * *

Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood crept noiselessly down the corridor, toward what, even they didn't know. There was only two ways to follow, back towards the door or straight ahead, so the pair went strait ahead.

"Remind me what we're doing here again," Wolfwood whispered to Vash.

"I don't know Nick," Vash responded.

Wolfwood stopped long enough to rub his face with his hand before he continued on. Sneaking into a place like a plant with the planet's most notorious trouble prone outlaw was bad enough, but for said outlaw to not even know why, was beyond reason.

The two came to the first corner and stopped. Vash peered around the wall carefully.

"All clear," he said, turning to face Wolfwood.

Wolfwood nodded to the blonde and walked around the corner without saying a word. Vash followed the priest and the two continued on. The pair followed the corridor, ignoring the various doors, until it came to an end. There was a massive door at the end of the last hallway and Wolfwood wondered if the plant could be behind it.

Vash reached out to push the door open and as soon as his hand made contact with the metal, he knew the plant was behind the door. He was close now, so close. _So draining_, he thought. Why? What could possibly be the problem?

"Hey, you okay?" Wolfwood's voice cut in.

Vash looked over at the priest curiously.

"You just seemed like you spaced out for a little," the priest explained.

"Sorry Wolfwood, I was just thinking."

"That's great Vash," Wolfwood started dryly, "but do you think we could get on with it, so we can leave sometime before we get old?"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Vash's mouth and he nodded for the man in black to continue. Wolfwood pushed on the door latch and shoved.

The door swung in with a whisper and two men standing inside looked up stunned at the pair.

Vash smiled nervously and waved at the men.

"Hi boys. Working hard?" Wolfwood asked conversationally.

One of the men regained some of his composure and cleared his throat.

"This area is off limits. What are you doing in here?" he managed to ask.

* * *

The guard outside sighed helplessly. It had been such a peaceful morning too. But now it was one thing after another, first the priest and the sick man, and now two women. No one ever came here. Ever. So why was everyone interested on his watch all of a sudden?!

"Look," the small, dark-haired woman said placing her hands on her hips, "all we want to know is if two men came here earlier."

"One was blonde with a red coat and the other was dressed in black," the tall brunette explained.

"Did you see them or not?" the smaller woman demanded before he even opened his mouth.

"Uhh… well, yeah, are they wanted for something?" the guard asked.

"Only by me!" Meryl said stomping the ground.

"What she means is, we are traveling with them," Millie explained.

"Then don't you know where they are?" the guard blurted out.

He thought better of it a second later as the small woman's face turned red and he saw her gray eyes harden.

"Now Meryl," Millie said soothingly, "he's just doing his job."

The guard nodded vigorously and laughed uneasily.

Meryl bit her bottom lip and counted to ten. That helped a little. She snapped her gaze back to the guard.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Well what?" the guard asked surprised.

"Well, did you see them?!" Meryl shouted.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know," the man stuttered and Meryl sighed.

"Was one of them kind of sickly?" the man asked on impulse.

Meryl and Millie both brought their eyes to rest on the guard and the man looked slightly nervous.

* * *

"A man in a red coat you say?"

"Yes, the gentleman would also have blonde hair," the quiet man responded.

The hotel clerk looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded.

"Can't rightly say. I see a bunch of people and can't keep tabs on them all, but I don't think a blonde man in a red coat came in lately, at least while I was watching the desk."

"Thank you anyway, sir."

The man in the brown coat turned and left the building. One hotel down and two to go, he thought. The city seemed surprisingly calm this morning, especially considering Vash the Stampede had been here all night. Mmm, maybe the rumors were true. If it was the same man that destroyed July, then he would have to be an _old_ man by now. But, no, same man or not, he was supposed to be looking for a young one, so it really didn't matter.

"You think too much Drake," the quiet man teased himself.

Drake Flintlock walked out into the bright street and shielded his eyes. Might as well check out the next hotel, he thought with a shrug, and crossed the dusty open road.

* * *

"Come on, you coward!"

"Yea, what's your problem? We're on the edge of town. All we have to do is go in, take the money, and disappear out of town!"

The five men looked to the sixth man with impatience brightening their eyes. They had _all_ come up with this idea, _all_ planned it, and _all_ _**were**_ going to do it!

"Alright, alright," said the man with his gun shaking slightly, "it's just that, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" the leader growled.

"Well, they say Va-Va-Vash the S-Stampede is supposed to be in town!"

At that the other four men started to mumble and look around suspiciously.

"If he finds out and wants the money for himself, we're all in big trouble."

At the resounding _yeah_ from the others, Big Jim Matterson growled at his men to be quiet. So, Vash the Stampede was in town, eh? Well, this _could_ be interesting. The bounty on the human typhoon's head was by far a greater prize than any bank they could hold up. Of course, it would be a might harder than robbing banks, but the reward was worth it. This could be interestin' indeed!

"New plan boys!" Matterson said cheerfully.

* * *

"Uh, well, you see, we were just walking down this hall here and couldn't find our way out, so we thought we would come in and ask for directions," Vash strung on as he walked up to the two men.

"Well, you will turn right around and…" the technician began.

"Hey, what's this?" Wolfwood called as he reached out for one of the control panels.

The technician shrieked and ran over to Wolfwood.

"Do **not** touch anything!"

The man slapped the priest's hand away before he could touch anything. Wolfwood just gave him a blank look.

"You mean it's not a cigarette lighter?" the priest asked innocently with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The technician became so frustrated that he couldn't talk, so he just glared and stuttered.

"Are you alright? Ya know; you should get that checked out. That can't be healthy."

That only made the man stutter even more.

While the two men were gawking at Wolfwood, Vash took the chance to get closer to the plant. He drug himself out the other door leading to the outside and along the platform. Vash came out from the first floor, which brought the blonde out underneath the large bulb shaped glass. The gunman stopped and looked up at it thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

* * *

"Did Vash get sick again? Is he okay? Do you even hear what I'm saying?!" Meryl said impatiently before the man could answer.

"Meryl, I think he's trying to say something," Millie suggested.

"Yes, um, there was a sick man and a priest."

"That's them! Isn't that great Meryl?" Millie said happily.

"So, they are here? Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Meryl demanded with her hands on her hips.

The guard didn't try to get out of this one. He simply sighed and looked up to the sky for some sort of miracle to save him.

* * *

For Vash, this close to the plant, it was hard to stand up with holding onto the rail. It was strange, Vash couldn't feel the plant in distress or even growing tired, but it _was_ calling for help. What was going on?

* * *

"Hey," the silent technician finally spoke up, "where did the other guy go?"

The first one narrowed his eyes at Wolfwood suspiciously.

"I will have the two of you locked up if you even leave a fingerprint!" the man shouted as he ran to the open door.

"We're just here to look around," Wolfwood tried to protest as he followed the man towards the door.

Wolfwood gave a silent prayer hoping Vash hadn't destroyed anything.

The three men ran to the door and Wolfwood pushed his way out first, to find Vash standing there calmly. Vash looked over at the three, smiled, and waved. Wolfwood had to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. _What do you know_, he thought, _miracles do happen._

"Wow, it was really great getting to look around the place. Thanks for letting us in," Vash said shaking the technician's hand wildly, "I guess we'll be going now, thanks again."

Wolfwood smiled broadly, gave a small laugh, then drug Vash, arms flailing, out of there.

* * *

"Look lady, I can't let you in!" the guard pleaded.

No one wanted to listen to him today!

"But you don't understand," Meryl began crossing her arms, "Vash the Stampede is in there and that man is dangerous. If you don't let us in the Bernardelli Insurance Agency will _not_ cover any damage."

"Vash the Stampede!" the guard squeaked.

The guard looked like he was about to faint, but never got the chance.

The door behind him came crashing open, caught the man from behind, and knocked him straight into the wall.

To the girls' surprise, out came Wolfwood denying everything and dragging Vash behind him. Followed by a man yelling at the top of his lungs, and Vash giving him his most innocent and clueless smile he could muster, while thanking the man profusely. The little parade made quite the racket and the girls' just stared at the three blankly for a moment. To their amazement, Wolfwood passed them still dragging Vash, without saying a word. The man following them stopped outside the door, but continued to shout and wave his fist.

Meryl and Millie regained their senses and ran after the pair. They caught up with Wolfwood and Vash just as the priest stopped, dropped Vash, and turned on the blonde man. The two men didn't seem to pay any attention to the two girls.

"_Vash?" _Meryl said trying to get his attention_._

"Well? Find out anything?" Wolfwood asked calmly, finally lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"_Uh guys?"_

"What was that for? That really hurt?" Vash whined rubbing his collar.

"_Hello."_

"Stop your whining, you almost got us thrown in jail, you know that?" the priest responded.

"_Excuse me."_

"Me?! It was your idea to look around!" Vash argued.

"_Uh, he-llo."_

"I just followed you down the hall!" Wolfwood said.

"_Hello! I'm standing here!"_ Meryl finally yelled.

"Oh, hi Meryl!" Vash said loudly, "hello Millie."

"Hello Mr. Vash!" Millie said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Vash asked Meryl.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here? You're sick remember? You were supposed to, in no way, leave the hotel!" Meryl accented her point by poking her finger into Vash's chest with every statement.

While Meryl was ranting, Wolfwood gave Vash an amused smile over the small woman's head, as if to remind him of his earlier comment. The blonde simply glared back at the amused priest.

"Well," Vash laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "we didn't go far."

"Maybe, but the guard said you were sick and you are going right back to the hotel mister," she demanded pointing back to the city.

"But Meryl," Vash whined.

"No, absolutely not," she cut the blonde man off.

Vash let out a deep breath. He wasn't going to win this fight. Not when Meryl was so angry, anyway.

"Alright," Vash said like a scolded child.

The small group, under Meryl's intense gaze, made its way back to the city.

* * *

"Boss, are you sure about this?" the small blonde man asked.

Big Jim Matterson stood to his full, imposing, height of 6 foot 11. His dusty hair fell almost to his broad, _very_ broad, shoulders and highlighted his wide jaw. The right eye above that jaw was forever closed by a long grizzly scare that ran from the top of his forehead all the way down to his lower jaw. Big Jim's good steel-gray eye shone now with a savage glint.

"Of course. Just think of what we could do with $$60 billion!"

"But boss, we have to catch The Humanoid Typhoon to get it!" the smaller man said frantically.

"Who said anything about _catching_ him? Trust me, he won't put up much of a fight once he's dead. That reward is ours!" the large man laughed.

The smaller man just laughed nervously and tried to look calm. The boss never listened when he set his mind on something. He also never stopped until he got it, either.

* * *

Drake, about to return to his own room, stopped dead in his tracks once he saw a man in a red coat in the far distance, walking down the dusty street. The young man was walking toward him and was accompanied by another man and two women. He recognized one of the women as the young lady who had run into him earlier today. Off to find her outlaw boyfriend no doubt. That was the real crime, he thought, these violent men who seemed to attract the young and innocent to them, and use them for their own selfish causes.

Well, soon there would be one _less_ outlaw in the world.

Drake "Dead Aim" Flintlock usually brought in all his bounties alive, but once in awhile, he made an exception.

He had made enough exceptions to earn his nickname of _Dead Aim_ after all.

A nickname that had always held up, no matter what. One didn't survive carrying a gun to be his age, unless they could live up to their name.

* * *

"Vash you don't look so good," Meryl commented as the small group headed for their hotel.

"Maybe you should eat something," Millie chimed in, "Meryl and I could make you some more soup!"

"Thanks Millie, but I'd really rather just lay down."

Wolfwood wanted to get back to their room in hopes that Vash would tell him what happened after he stepped outside to the plant. The outlaw hadn't said one word about the plant since they left, and it was driving Wolfwood crazy! But at the mention of food, the priest noticed how hungry he was. As they walked up to the hotel's porch the smell of food drifted down the street. Just so he had to smell it while he was hungry, the priest thought with irritation.

"Come on Vash, you won't get better if you don't eat!" Wolfwood said enthusiastically.

This seemed vaguely familiar somehow, Vash thought. The blonde sighed and for the second time in two days, he let the group convince him to go with them to a restaurant. The group walked past the hotel with the peaceful afternoon suns shining down on them and headed for the same restaurant.

* * *

Unnoticed by the group, a man in a brown coat also crossed the street with the unwavering, calm concentration of a hunting cat closing in on his prey.

* * *

"Cheer up Mr. Vash, I'm sure you'll be able to eat something this time," Millie said cheerfully as she pushed open the restaurant doors and entered.

Millie, still smiling, turned around to face the front and froze. Meryl right on the larger woman's heels, ran into the back of the larger woman.

"Millie, what are you doing…" the rest of the woman's words faded away and she too stopped.

Vash and Wolfwood, the last to enter, came up behind the girls and finally saw what had halted their path to food.

The restaurant was deathly quiet inside and all the patrons were huddled under the tables. What had halted their progression, though, was a total six guns pointed eye level at Millie. As soon as they saw the men enter all the guns came to rest on Vash and Wolfwood.

"Please to meet you, Vash the Stampede," the large man in the back said.

Wolfwood glanced briefly to Vash.

"Friends of your?" the priest asked dryly.

"Not yet," the big man rumbled, "but after we kill him and collect the $$60 billion, I'm sure we'll be _good_ friends."

Meryl sighed and looked up at Vash.

"Here goes another one," she said miserably to herself.

"Get 'em boys!" Big Jim shouted right before all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Out in the street, the sounds of gunfire and people screaming wafted out of the building to Dead Aim Drake.

"Damn it," the man cursed to himself pulling his gun.

If that was Vash causing trouble, he had caused his last. If that were someone else after his bounty, well, he would merely have to go through them to get it!

The man in brown ran up the restaurant stairs determined to get his bounty, no matter who he had to shoot to get it.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Is everyone ready for a little action! 'Bout time too! I think they had enough of an intro, now, on with the mischief!**

Oh, I know the evil and criminally insane really should leave society alone, but I am going to start a Cowboy Bebop fic, for anyone who likes that show and is interested. See Spike. See Spike run. See Spike beat the crap out of the author for cruelness. Yes, I am in an odd mood tonight…


	6. One Thing Follows Another

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to update. Everyone ready for a little action? Oh, and I was in a good mood when I wrote this, just thought I would warn everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 5: One thing follows another**

_When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, "Why god? Why me?" and the thundering voice of God answered, "There's just something about you that pisses me off."_

- Stephen King

* * *

Wolfwood and Vash both had the same idea.

In one swift move from each, they reached in ahead, grabbed a hold of the girl in front, and man hauled them backward. Meryl and Millie went crashing unceremoniously back out the door, while the two men dodged in different directions.

With a shriek the two insurance girls toppled out the door and landed in a pile on the steps. The landing was just in time to trip the unexpected bounty hunter as he came up the stairs and he soon became part of the pile up.

"Get off you two!" Meryl yelled, "I have to get back in there."

The man in the brown coat rose and helped the two girls to their feet.

"Why thank you," Millie said smiling.

"Come on Millie!" Meryl said grabbing the larger woman's hand.

"If they think we are going to stay out here then…"

Meryl was cut off as the man behind her grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. His grip was viselike and Meryl couldn't shake out of it.

"Actually ma'am, you _will_ be staying out of this fight," he said calmly, but with finality.

Meryl easily caught the tone of the bounty hunter's voice and stared up at him wide eyed.

* * *

Inside, Vash and Wolfwood hit the floor yelling with bullets trailing all around. Vash landed behind an overturned table and Wolfwood crashed into one, overturning it to use as cover.

The two shot back from their respective cover sending the gang member scrambling for their own hiding spot. Wolfwood winced as one of the bullets ricocheted off of the wall and whizzed close to his head.

"That's it!" the priest yelled and started to pull the white cloth from the cross.

"No!" Vash shouted to him from over the noise.

"What! Why not?!" Wolfwood yelled back.

Vash craned his head to look slightly over the top of the table. He fired at the chain holding one of the lights up. The bullet tore through the material and the heavy light came crashing to the floor. It landed on one of the gang men knocking him senseless, but to Vash's dismay, almost clipped a woman hiding nearby, in the head. He had to get those people out of here before they were caught in the crossfire.

"Hello out there!" he yelled above the noise, "I'm sure we could talk this out."

Wolfwood just ground his teeth and for the second time that day, tiredly ran a hand over his face.

A break in the gunfire came and the room fell silent.

"Sure," came a booming voice, "just as soon as you're dead."

Wolfwood flashed Vash a dry; _I told you so_, look.

"Come on, at least let the other people out of here!" Vash pleaded.

"How about you come out, and I'll let them go, even your buddy there."

Wolfwood saw Vash thinking about the offer. Was he off his _damn rocker_? That thug would shoot him down as soon as he rose.

"Let them go first and I'll give up."

Big Jim was stunned by the offer. Was this guy for real? Vash the Stampede was going to give up, to him, just to save these strangers?! What were these lowlife's worth to him anyway? A triumphant and wicked smile crossed the big man's face. A deep and rumbling laugh came from the big man.

"Alright, Vash the Stampede, we have a deal!" Big Jim called merrily.

Wolfwood stared at Vash open mouthed, and could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You idiot! They aren't going to take you in, they are going _kill_ _you_!" Wolfwood shouted.

"I have to try, Nick," Vash answered softly.

Big Jim rose from his hiding spot and his men stared at him in disbelief.

"Get out of here! All of you!" he shouted, firing his gun into the air.

The people hiding didn't need to be told twice. They sprang up screaming and ran for the door, pushing and shoving at each other to get out. Once they had all fled Big Jim called for Vash to come out.

Vash looked over at Wolfwood, and the priest shook his head against moving.

"He held up his end, Nick, I have to," Vash explained.

Still keeping a hold of his gun, Vash slowly rose. Big Jim Matterson laughed at his luck and pointed his gun at the blonde's head. Wolfwood glanced over his table, apparently forgotten, and watched as the other gang members slowly rose. He spotted the top of a man's head, that didn't rise, however.

"We had a deal, I held up, now drop it," Big Jim ordered.

Vash looked around calmly, but didn't see anyone left in the building. He nodded to the big man, a deal was a deal, and dropped his gun. A big smile crossed the big man's face. He was going to be rich!

"Well, nice doing business with ya," the big man said as he cocked the gun for emphasis, "but it's time to say good night."

"Good night!" Wolfwood yelled as he rose, and before the bandit could fire the priest threw the whole table at him.

The table crashed into the big man and knocked the gun out of his hand and he went tumbling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Vash yelled.

But as soon as the big man fell backwards he heard it. A woman's terrified shriek cut through the air. So, he hadn't let everyone go! He kept a hostage for leverage if need be and that meant the bandit didn't hold up his end. The hostage reflexively jumped when the big man came crashing down. With lightening reflexes, the blonde rolled to his discarded weapon and came up firing. The first bullet caught the man holding the woman in the arm and he released her. The others sent the gang members scattering for cover again.

Wolfwood, since Vash wouldn't let him kill anyone, used the cross in a different way. In the confusion caused by Vash's shots, the priest ran up to the group and swung the heavy cross like a club, a very _big_ club, at the two men near the hostage. The impact sent the two flying backwards and the man in black grabbed a hold of the woman's hand.

"Come on!" he shouted.

The woman obediently followed and the two high tailed it back towards Vash, still keeping the gang members ducking. As soon as the priest and woman passed him, the blonde bolted after them. The three burst through the door followed by the angry shouts of the men as they recovered.

The door crashed into someone on the other side, sending the man sprawling backwards onto his rump.

"Sorry," Vash yelled as the three ran past.

* * *

The man on the ground gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Damn it! That was the second time in the past few minutes! First those girls and now his bounty-head. Drake picked himself up just in time to step out of the way as angry gang members flew out the door. He resisted the urge to shot them all down as they ran by. This could potentially be a problem, he thought. He had no doubts they would never catch Vash the Stampede, but a hotheaded gang would tear up the town. The innocent didn't need to suffer with the guilty.

With a change of tactics, the man in the brown coat took off for the sheriff's office. He could claim his prize after the hoodlums were dealt with.

After all, the outlaw wasn't going anywhere.

Not without his pretty ladies, anyway.

* * *

After the three cleared the corner, Wolfwood let go of the woman.

"Run!" he told her.

"T-t-thank you both," she finally stuttered out.

"No problem ma'am," Vash said smiling, "but you should probably get away from us now, they will be following, I'm sure."

She nodded her head.

"Alright, but if you need a place to hide, I'm on the south side of town, 116 Sandy Lane. Come there if you need to," she said, then started running toward that side of the city.

"Now what?" Wolfwood asked.

"Where are Meryl and Millie?" Vash asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but they can definitely take care of themselves, especially if Meryl's in the mood I think she's going to be in for you busting up that restaurant."

"Me?!" Vash shrieked.

"Yes, _you_!"

Wolfwood's statement was followed by a few bullets flying by their heads. The streets were fairly crowded with people and when the shooting started, everyone panicked and ran for cover screaming.

So too, did Wolfwood and Vash. The two yelled and took off again.

"We've got to lead them away from the middle of town! There are too many people here," Vash called as they were running.

"Of course we would," Wolfwood began sarcastically, "why did I think you would do something that wasn't _stupid_?!"

The two dodged bullets by dodging through the buildings, all the while leading the angry gang away from the center of town. The two easily out ran the others and managed to stay ahead of them. Neither really paid attention where they were running. Where was there to go after all?

Vash hadn't thought about it in the restaurant where peoples lives were at stake or while they led the woman out of the building, but he thought about it now. As he ran all of his strength seemed to seep off him to the surrounding area leaving him feeling empty inside. His adrenaline was all gone and only the fatigue remained. Tired or not, he had to keep running if he wished not to get an innocent gunned down.

Wolfwood, breathing hard, imaged himself sitting in a bar under a fan and having a nice cold beer. Even through his breathing, the priest managed a sigh. Maybe after this was all over, he thought with a side-glance at his companion. Vash was being awfully quiet and with one look he knew why. The blonde's complexion was pallid and the priest knew what was going to happen if they didn't stop soon.

"Damn," Wolfwood muttered under his breath.

He saw it coming, and cursed out loud this time. Wolfwood reacted as the blonde lost his footing and stumbled. In one swift move he pulled the gunman to the side and into an alley.

Vash stumbled back and rested his back against the building, panting, desperately trying to keep the world from going black. Wolfwood's face appeared right in his line of sight and he saw the priest as if through a tunnel. The priest's firm grip the only thing keeping him from sliding to the ground.

_No, no, no_, he pleaded with his body, _please not now_. As he stood still, his vision slowly began to focus again.

Wolfwood hid his sigh of relief as he watched the blonde's aquamarine eyes clear.

"You look like you could use a break," Wolfwood joked, still holding the blonde against the wall.

"But we have to keep going," the priest said a moment later, becoming serious.

Vash swallowed and nodded for the man to continue. The two ran, slower now because Wolfwood had to help his companion run. They made it to the end of the alley and peered out. Deciding to stay in the alleys, they bolted across the open road.

As they got half way across the street, a chain of events started.

Two of the gang members, crossing the street farther up, spotted them and started shooting.

From the other end of the street, a posse led by the sheriff emerged and spotted everyone. The posse opened fire at the gang members and the pair was caught in the crossfire.

The two men yelled and dashed for the cover of the alley. They almost made it clear of the fighting too, but as they were about to duck into cover one of the bullets struck Wolfwood from behind. Wolfwood, who was half dragging Vash, fell forward and pulled the blonde down with him. Vash had enough sense as he fell to not land on his injured friend and he tried to roll out of the way.

The blonde managed to not land on Wolfwood somehow and he hit the ground hard and lay there stunned. The action was too fast, too confusing for his tiring body and the world began to dim again. This time, he knew, there would be no pushing it back. All he could do now was push on until he dropped from exhaustion.

Gritting his teeth, Vash pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned over towards Wolfwood. The priest was not totally unconscious, but he was stunned and Vash figured he had struck the wall on the way down. Barely pulling himself up to stand, and forgetting the cross to carry its owner, the blonde grabbed a hold of the priest's jacket and hauled him to his feet. They had to move. Now.

With what little energy he had left, and his friend leaning heavily on him, Vash struggled to keep going. It wasn't long before he dropped to his knees again. The sound of fighting seemed to be closing in on them and the gunman did the only thing he could. He guided his wounded friend to the ground and leaned the priest up against the wall. That done he stood unsteadily and drew his gun.

If everyone was after Vash the Stampede, then that was the _only_ one they would find. Wolfwood would not approve, of course, but options were running low. Hating what he would have to do, and knowing that he could barely stand, Vash vowed he would not let that gang get a hold of Nick.

"I hope you and Millie find happiness together," Vash said softly.

Using the wall for support and stumbling more than a bit, Vash the Stampede went back in the direction of the mayhem that was now May City.

**TBC… **

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers! And, the first two chapters of my Cowboy Bebop fic are up! Can you believe it? It is called, **_**A Kiss To Build a Dream**__**On**_**, and no it IS NOT a romance fic. So, now that you are done with this chapter come on over!**


	7. The First Confrontation

**Author's note: **Oh. MY. God. Look what I **finally** updated! After an entire year, I bet most of you thought this story would **never** continue. But I've been in a writing mood lately, proven by the updates to _All That Is Gold_ and the new JA fic.

I wanted to thank everyone who has constantly reviewed this story. To be told by so many people you have one of the best Trigun fics around, is most humbling and I appreciate it all. And so for you guys, you lovely dedicated readers (which I hope are still out there!), this story has been taken off its HOLD status and is being continued.

* * *

**Chapter 9: When Paths Collide**

_Money can't buy you happiness, but it does bring you a more pleasant form of misery.  
_

- Spike Milligan

* * *

"He's heading to the plant?" Big Jim asked surprised.

"That's right boss. That's what the preacher said," the wiry man answered.

"I wonder what for," Big Jim mused scratching his chin.

The big man turned to the five other men that he had managed to round up.

"Ah, who cares? Well boys, that's our money walkin' away! Let's go get it!"

* * *

The pale moon shone down as two figures walked through the deserted streets. They stayed silent until they were clear of the city limits. Vash glanced over at Wolfwood. He could tell that the priest's injury had to hurt and that carrying that heavy cross, full of mercy or not, didn't help. But the dark haired man gave no outward sign that either was bothering him right now.

"Go ahead and say it," Wolfwood said suddenly.

"What?" Vash asked a bit startled.

"You're about to tell me that I don't have to come, right? Well, go ahead and say it."

"Would you go back if I asked you to?" Vash asked without looking over at the other man.

"You've got to be joking."

"I don't even know if I need to go out here. So you really don't have to come," Vash said quietly.

"Trouble follows you _everywhere_ Vash. Think I wanna miss all the fun?"

"Wolfwood listen…"

"No! **You** listen. I guess you forgot about that incompetent gang after you? Or the far more competent bounty hunter, for that matter? Or the fact that if you blow up the plant, you'll take all of us in the city out with you? You think I'm actually going to let you come out here alone?!"

Wolfwood, conveniently, left out the part where it was his job to protect Vash.

Vash didn't quite know how to respond. Wolfwood usually wasn't so insistent with him. The gunman figured it must be the apparent illness he had. He had never seemed so helpless before. It was almost flattering that Wolfwood chose to look after him during his time of weakness. Vash would never forget the gesture, that was for sure. Vash found himself in an uncharacteristic open mood.

"Thanks Nick, for everything," he said softly, without facing the priest.

Wolfwood was a bit caught off-guard. That was it? Vash was just giving into him with no more argument? He really must be sick.

"Yeah, well," Wolfwood paused to clear his throat unsure what to say, "you're welcome."

Vash almost laughed. _That_ had to hurt the preacher man. His merriment was cut short, though, as his knees almost gave out below him. Paying attention to his surroundings again, the blonde looked up to find the plant looming ominously in front of them in the night sky. Vash was immediately filled with apprehension about more than just what lay ahead, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Wolfwood was staring ahead also. He saw the small shiver that ran through his companion.

"Well," Wolfwood began lightly, "looks like we're here. Come on, if we're not back by the morning those girls'll have _your_ head."

Before Vash could respond Wolfwood started walking again. Not really in the mood to bicker, Vash merely followed. The pair approached the door, to find no guard, but the door locked.

"Huh," Wolfwood started, drawing a gun to point it at the lock, "what do ya know? I think I might have the key."

Before Vash could protest the other man fired and the lock was blown out. The door swung open with an eerie silence, which caused Wolfwood to shiver this time. Suddenly, neither of them wanted to enter the building.

Wolfwood held up his hands in surrender, gun still in hand.

"Hey, this is your show after all, be my guest," the priest indicated for Vash to go first.

Vash, gathering his strength to his wobbly legs, and his nerve, steeled himself to complete what he had started. The blonde took a step…

…and froze as a bullet flew right past his nose to embed itself in the door frame.

Both men turned to see two dun buggies speeding up the hill. Three men were piled in one and the gang leader's unmistakable large frame, and another man in the second buggy.

"Son of a bitch… don't they ever give up?" Wolfwood cursed.

"You know what they say, never underestimate the stupidity of people in large numbers," Vash commented.

"Yeah, especially the stupid leading the stupid," Wolfwood said as he pushed Vash backward through the open door.

Vash stumbled back to land flat on his backside.

"Do what you need to do, and hurry will ya! My plans don't involve dying out here for you!" the priest yelled as he slammed the door shut separating the two.

Wolfwood spun around to see the dun buggies closing in on him. The priest paused long enough to sigh before he rolled away from the door as the men opened fire. The man in black came up at a run and sprinted around the corner of the building. That protection would only last until the vehicles got in close, then they could drive right around the building and shoot him down. Wolfwood took a breath as he forced his mind to think. He had to act and quick!

* * *

Vash scrambled to his feet and started to open the door and go back outside but stopped himself. No. Wolfwood was buying him time and he trusted the priest, well sort of anyway. Nonetheless, the preacher could handle himself. The sound of gunfire followed him down the hall.

Vash carefully picked his way down the dark hallway toward where he remembered the plant to be. The blonde expected there to be people here, even during the night. Where were the workers? And why were the lights off? Vash made his way back to the control room they had encountered the technicians in earlier that day. Was it only this morning? It seemed like a lifetime ago. The control room was dark as well, lit only by the back-up night lighting, which cast long shadows over the floor.

A low rumble, followed by what sounded like an explosion from outside made the gunman pause.

"Wolfwood…" he breathed.

What was going on outside? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to leave Wolfwood to defend the door alone. But he didn't really get the choice; the priest had made it for him. Right now though, Vash didn't care.

He turned to run back down the hall and join the fight when a click made him freeze for the second time.

"Going somewhere, so soon?"

Vash knew whom the voice belonged to before he even turned around.

"You sent them all away?" Vash asked still facing the double doors.

"I did. There's no need for the innocent to get caught up in all this."

"Thank you," Vash replied.

Vash slowly turned to face the bounty hunter from earlier. The man in the long brown coat stood on the catwalk, just in the shadows, with his gun leveled off at Vash. The catwalk, he noticed, ran the edge of the entire room.

Drake had to admit; the last thing he expected was for the outlaw to thank him for sending all the people away.

"Why?" was all Vash could think to ask.

"I have a philosophy son, I only confess after I've sinned. And you see, I haven't killed you yet."

"You could have, before now, back in the alleyway. Why didn't you shoot me then?"

"Well, out of all the men I've shot, I've only killed one man who wasn't facing me, and armed. Didn't much set well with me."

"But you intend to shoot me now," Vash stated, more than asked.

"I do indeed. The way I see it is, you are awake and fully alert this time. I'm sure when I start shooting, your own self preservation will take over and you'll fight back."

"And if I don't?"

"Have a guilty mind? Do you want to die, should you die?" the blown clad man asked eyes hardening.

"I'm guilty of many things, but I have a lot yet to pay for and something I need to do here first. So I'm afraid I can't let you kill me now. I'm not in May City to hurt anyone. I'm asking you, please, don't do this."

"Your words fall on deaf ears. I may have cleared the innocent bystanders out, but you see, that was because I had a job to do. And I'm afraid I _am_ going to do it. _Now!_"

Vash saw the bounty hunter's body tense and, sure as the man had predicted, Vash's instincts kicked in and he dodged as Drake fired. The bullet narrowly missed him as he rolled from the door looking for cover. _That was too close,_ Vash thought. The bounty hunter's his aim was too good to fight him out in the open.

Vash came out of his roll and drew his gun in one fluid motion. By the time he looked up, the bounty hunter was gone. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye farther up the catwalk, then had to dodge again as a shot all but grazed his arm. Vash took off running as consecutive bullets followed him in his wake. Vash fired, never stopping his run, up at the bounty hunter without much aim. His shot hit the railing near the man and made him duck for cover. That was all the distraction Vash needed. The gunman made a leaping nosedive behind one of the control consoles and landed hard behind it. Vash recovered quickly and peaked over the top of his make shift cover.

It was no use; the bounty hunter had retreated to the shadows again. Being on the lower ground, the shadows worked against Vash.

"If we keep shooting in here, we're going to hit one of the controls! Do you want to blackout the entire city?" Vash yelled into the darkness.

"Oh, I don't intent to hit anything but _you_, Vash the Stampede!" Drake answered back.

Vash peered into the darkness attempting to spot where the voice was coming from. _There!_ But just as his keen eyes spotted the bounty hunter he was forced to duck his head down to the safety of his cover. True to his word, Vash noticed, none of the bounty hunters bullets were hitting anything but the wall. He was avoiding shooting the console and taking shots that might hit any of the equipment. For once, Vash was glad a skilled gunman was after him, and the irony definitely wasn't lost on him as he fired at the spot the bounty hunter had just vacated. Urgh, now where did he go? Vash thought wearily.

Vash caught movement above him from a different angle. One, he realized, that allowed a clearer view to where he was hiding. The blonde shot up at the man again and vaulted for another cover spot. Finding one behind what looked like a tool cabinet on wheels.

"Since we have the time," Vash called out in a jovial tone as if he hadn't a care in the world, "can I ask you something else?"

"I don't suppose your going anywhere, now are you."

Vash scanned around him once again, trying to use the bounty hunter's voice to locate him.

"Well, I was just wondering why you seem to hate me so much. I mean, is it me personally? Or outlaws in general?" Vash shouted, putting his back against the tool cabinet and focusing all his concentration on his hearing.

"Nothing personal, kid," the voice was closer this time, "but I can't stand those who would use others!"

"That's the second time you've mentioned that. Did someone you care for fall in with an outlaw?"

"_That_, is none of your business!" Drake accented his point with more fire.

Vash had a good idea were his opponent was by now and tensed his muscles to make a break for it. He was pretty sure he could hit the bounty hunter once he stood, and hopefully, before he himself got shot. He'd have to hit him on the run to keep from getting gunned down.

Vash sprung from his hiding place with unnatural speed and lifted his weapon as he ran. But as it goes, there was something Vash hadn't calculated into his attack. He had taken no more than two steps when a strange sensation of apprehension swept over him like a physical wave. The feeling disoriented him for a moment and he lost his footing before he regained his senses. The stumble saved his life as the bullet meant for his heart slammed into his shoulder knocking him to the ground. Vash had the sense of mind to keep rolling until he was behind something and came up in a sitting position clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Now _that_, was something he didn't need. Speaking of which, what was that? Vash wondered. Before he could ponder it for too long, the feeling came again. It was more intense this time and he buckled over in pain and confusion as the meager lighting in the room flickered off then on again.

* * *

Drake saw his bullet squarely hit the outlaw. But for some reason the other man stumbled as he fired and he missed the killing shot it was meant to be. The blonde hit the floor and kept rolling out of sight. Good reflexes, the bounty hunter thought to himself. He was about to sprint to a more accessible position where he might finish the job when the lights abruptly went off and he paused where he was. A grating electrical moan bounced around the room then the lights came back on suddenly, like nothing had happened.

"Listen to me," he heard the Human Typhoon call out.

The outlaws voice was laced with pain and softer than before, like he was straining to be heard.

"I know you won't understand this, but I _need_ to get past this room. Please! If you want to start this pointless fight afterward then fine. We'll finish it, I'll even smile and dance during it, just please, let me out of this room!"

Something didn't set right about this situation to Drake. Vash the Stampede could have taken wounding shots on him more than once already, but he hadn't. Every shot aimed at him had only forced him back, nothing more. Just defensive. Just like back in the alleyway, the young man seemed determined not to hurt him. And, like he himself was doing, the outlaw was taking great care not to hit any of the equipment in the room. Neither were the actions of a cold-blooded killer like the outlaw's reputation suggested.

The same electrical groan filled the bounty hunter's ears again and the lights flashed off then on again, but the blackout lasted a fraction longer this time. Underneath it, Drake heard the outlaw stifle a cry of pain.

"Please!" Vash called again.

The bounty hunter hesitated. This time the call had almost been a cry. The outlaw was almost pleading, actually pleading, with him. His senses were screaming at him now. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong here and that man wasn't a killer. That was the only thing he was certain of right now. That man wasn't a killer. The power outages were unsettling the bounty hunter as well.

Drake clenched his fist around his gun until his knuckles turned white and he gritted his teeth. The bounty hunter seemed to struggle with something until finally, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Damn it, don't make me regret this," he said loudly, as he slowly walked to the edge of the catwalk, gun lowered, in plain sight.

* * *

Vash could have cried in joy when he peered over the edge of the console to see the bounty hunter come out to such a trusting position. Vash put his gun away and, wrapping his arms around himself to fend off the cold, stood up in plain sight as well. He used the console to half support himself as he looked the bounty hunter in the eyes. He knew the bounty hunter wasn't a bad man, but he never thought he'd be able to convince him to lay his gun down. But, Vash suspected, the plant's odd behavior had more effect than his words had.

"Don't worry," Vash said kindly, "I wasn't going to hurt you anyway."

And somehow, though he didn't quite trust him yet, Drake knew it was true.

"Ain't that touching, but I might."

Both men turned at once. There, standing in the door with his gun pointed at the bounty hunter, was Big Jim Matterson.

"One helluva party going on outside, even got us a preacher and some broads out there! There's some annoying bastards out there kind of fouling things up a might. But it looks like the fun's finally over in here."

**TBC…**

* * *

Oh me, oh my, I totally left Wolfwood's fight out of this chapter didn't I? Heh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten him. I do promise you though; the update wait won't be so long this time. And if you are a returning reader, after so very long, then I do salute you!

**Alright, let's see if I can't get to your reviews… be patient with me, it's almost 2am and there are 25 of you to answer. o_O**


	8. A Short Reprieve

_**A/N: **__Some Wolfwood/Millie fan service added per request. Enjoy babe!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Short Reprieve**

"_The Bible tells us to love our neighbors, and also to love our enemies; probably because generally they are the same people."_

- Gilbert Chesterton

* * *

Vash felt a soft breeze caress his face and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the gentle shade of the blue sky. He felt at peace here and just stared up at the clouds going by for a long, long while absorbing the feel of the soft grass beneath him. He didn't find it strange to see the clouds in the sky or to feel the grass under him, everything was somehow right. Vash took a deep and content breath of the fragrant air. For once he didn't feel exhausted or weighed down by the world around him and he wished that he could stay at peace like this forever… but he knew it was not to be.

Ever so slowly Vash tilted his head and looked to the side with bright, aquamarine eyes at the woman he knew would be there. Sure enough, Rem was sitting in the grass beside him with her long dark hair flowing around her like liquid velvet in the soft breeze. Not knowing why he said it, Vash asked the first thing that came to him.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Rem tilted her head downwards to face Vash, and her eyes locked with his. She gave him a comforting smile, but the blonde caught the underlying sadness behind it.

"No one's fate is ever certain Vash. I believe we chose our own paths. You must simply find yours."

"But how can I be certain if I don't even know what's going on?" Vash asked quietly.

"Vash…" Rem took a deep breath, "sometimes the obvious path is the right one."

Vash gave her a confused look. The obvious answer? What was obvious here? The blonde felt the signs that the vision was about to fade and gave a sigh. He was still not sure of what she had been trying to tell him.

"Rem please, I don't understand, what am I missing?" he called urgently.

But the scene and the woman beside him were already fading to nothingness. As his world became devoid of light again, Rem's soft voice floated out of the darkness one last caressing time.

"Follow your heart Vash, don't be afraid…"

* * *

"I think he's waking up!"

The voice was just a whisper, but it sliced through the quiet gloom like a knife. He couldn't help but wince at the intrusion.

"Which one?" came the softer reply.

"Well, I think both are moving a little," said the first voice.

"Good!" the softer one said excitedly.

"Should we try to wake one of them?" came the second voice again.

As things became a little more focused the man could tell the first voice was a male and the second one was definitely a softer, female one.

"No, Billy," the female voice scolded softly, "let them rest."

Oh well, so much for going back to sleep with all this jabbering. Soft brown eyes opened slowly to focus on the dim ceiling above. Everything had just become focused into clarity when a face appeared right into his line of site causing him to jump slightly.

"Welcome back preacher!" beamed Billy.

Wolfwood grimaced at the volume and fought the urge not to silence the boy with a fist in the mouth.

"Lower your voice before you wake Mr. Vash," Melanie hissed as she came to kneel next to the priest.

Billy backed out of the way to give his sister room and she smiled down at Wolfwood.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

That was a good question, Nick thought. The priest took a moment to absorb the situation. Honestly, he felt like someone had ripped is left arm off, used it to beat him, and then stuck it back on. He hadn't moved from his position yet, but he could already tell it was going to be hell when he did. The man glanced around the room briefly. It was dark in the room with the curtains drawn. By the way the light barely filtered through the cracks, it was definitely dark outside. Wolfwood hide a frown at this revelation. It had been light still when he had lain down, barely late evening. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now, he decided.

"What time is it?" he asked, voice rough.

That wasn't quite the response Melanie was looking for, but she didn't press the issue.

"The sun went down barely an hour ago."

Wolfwood nodded in thanks and moved to sit up. The woman helped the priest to sit up and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He nodded his head to her again and the woman smiled.

"Has Vash moved yet?" Wolfwood asked, reaching stiffly for his jacket hanging on the bedpost.

"No," the woman answered shaking her head and plucking the jacket off the post and handing it to the priest.

Wolfwood went about digging into his pockets with one hand and the woman knew what the man in black was after. She just shook her head again and hid a smile.

* * *

Billy, on the other hand was fascinated by the blonde man sleeping on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Vash the Stampede was here in their _house_, and sleeping on _his_ _bed_! **His** **bed**! He couldn't wait to tell his friends about this one. That is, if they even believed him. _Vash the Stampede_, he shook his in disbelief. The young man also couldn't wait for him to wake up either!

Billy leaned over the sleeping gunman for the hundredth time while his sister was talking to the preacher. To his surprise, this time a pair of aquamarine eyes meet his. Billy and Vash's eyes both widened in shock and each let out a shout of surprise. Billy went tumbling over backward while Vash shot up in bed.

Vash realized his mistake too late as his head went reeling. He brought one hand up to his head and put the other one on the wall beside him in an attempt to settle his spinning world. He felt a soft touch on his arm and heard someone ask him a question. He ignored both and took a few deep breaths to steady his frantic head and heart. Finally after a few moments the confusion passed and the gunman opened his eyes and looked up.

The girl from the restaurant was sitting on the bed next to him and staring at him. The blonde glanced over to Wolfwood to see the priest trying to hold back a snicker. The preacher was sitting on a nearby bed with his legs crossed, and good arm leaning on his knee. Vash simply sighed and was about to say something that was far from nice, when it dawned on him, the last time he had seen Nick was when he left him in the alleyway. Relief flooded through Vash at the sight of his friend alive and seemingly okay.

"Wolfwood! Are you alright?" Vash asked with a smile already spreading across his face.

"In better shape than _you_!"

Vash flashed the preacher a smile.

Melanie went about getting them something to eat as she made it quite clear they weren't going anywhere until they did eat and made Billy help so that he would leave Vash alone. Wolfwood rose stiffly and came to sit next to Vash.

"You still haven't told me what happened back at the plant," the man in black commented indifferently.

Vash didn't answer right away and Wolfwood sat there patiently. In truth, Vash didn't know what was going on. Rem said that sometimes the obvious answer is the right one, but what was the obvious one? He didn't have _any_, let alone an obvious one. He didn't know what happened at the plant either. All he did know was that it was crushing being that close to it and he couldn't breath, couldn't think, and could barely move. A plant shouldn't have that kind of effect on him, it just shouldn't. How could it?

Could that be the obvious answer?

That he had to find out why?

If that were the case, then his immediate course was clear.

"I have to go back," Vash said quietly, "I have to find out what's wrong."

"Back to where?"

"Back to the plant," Vash answered.

Wolfwood simply nodded and the two sat in silence.

After a short wait and a meal the two were on their way with the assurance that they felt much better and would come visit should the situation allow them.

Vash and Wolfwood stepped outside into the now cool, night air of the sandy planet. After a quick side trip to retrieve Nick's forgotten cross, they began to make their slow way to the other end of town while keeping a wary eye out for anyone that may be looking for them. The streets were bare and the only noise heard was the occasional gunshot and shout. Vash had no way of knowing what had happened to the people gathered at the gunfight earlier and it weighed heavily on his mind.

* * *

Meryl and Millie were beginning to lose hope. They had followed the gunshots to the other side of town, but by the time they had gotten there the fighting had spread to scattered skirmishes. They hadn't gotten a sign of Vash or Mr. Wolfwood all evening and the sun had now gone down. They had even checked the hospital and back at the hotel several times. On a good note, they hadn't run into that bounty hunter again either.

That man in brown worried Meryl. He was a confusing one to figure out, polite and seemingly gentle, yet he had locked them up and she was pretty sure he meant to kill Vash instead of take him in. She shook her head as she walked.

"Meryl," Millie said quietly.

"Yes, Millie?"

"Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood could be anywhere."

Meryl stopped and looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"You're right Millie. We'll go back to the hotel and wait," Meryl said as she began to turn around.

As she turned she saw something red out of the corner of her eye. Meryl quickly turned her attention to the source and thought she caught a brief flicker of a red coat before it disappeared two streets over. Without thinking, the dark-haired woman took off running in the direction she was looking.

"What is it Meryl?" Millie called as she followed the shorter woman.

Meryl's suspicions were confirmed when she came up to the street and poked her head around the corner. There, walking silently down the dark street, were Vash and Wolfwood with his huge cross slung over his left shoulder, instead of the normal right.

She heard Millie gasps beside her when the larger woman finally caught up.

"Mr. Priest! Mr. Vash!" Millie called happily and took off towards the pair.

Vash and Wolfwood turned at Millie's call and could barely believe their eyes to see the two insurance girls.

Meryl couldn't believe the amount of relief she felt at seeing them and all she could do was smile softly. She followed after Millie, albeit, a little more calmly.

Millie ran up to the pair and almost barreled Wolfwood over as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Not that Wolfwood minded, but the action caused him to clench his teeth together to keep from groaning at the flash of pain. Something Millie definitely didn't miss.

"What's wrong dear?

"It's nothing honey. We just ran into a little trouble earlier," Wolfwood tried to blow it off.

"Getting shot up is not a little trouble!" Millie yelled trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey now Big Girl, what's this? You know we can take care of ourselves," Wolfwood said almost gently, touching her chin with his rough hand.

"I was still worried," Millie said hugging the priest again, a bit more gently this time.

Meryl and Vash barely noticed the other two as Meryl slowly approached the gunman. Even in the pale light of the stars Meryl could tell that the blonde didn't look well. Not at all. If possible he looked even paler than she remembered him being. To the point where it caused dark circles to start to form under his eyes. His normal bright aquamarine eyes seemed duller. _Oh Vash_, she thought. What was wrong with him? He didn't deserve all this trouble that befell him all the time.

They stood together in silence for a moment until Vash spoke.

"What became of the fight that started near the restaurant?" the blonde asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Meryl asked somewhat confused.

Vash shook his head.

"After we managed to get out of the restaurant, Wolfwood and I didn't fight anymore."

Vash choose to leave the detail about that bounty hunter and the fact that he had blacked out for hours, out of the explanation.

"Well," Meryl began happy to have something besides her feelings to talk about, "apparently the gang that was after you started a gunfight with the sheriff and his posse. But eventually they split up and the posse split up after them. As far as we know they still haven't caught them yet, and there was another group of people fighting both the posse and the gang, but they eventually scattered too. Small fights have still been breaking out all over town all evening."

Vash nodded as he digested the news. He knew who that third gang was… people after a certain person with a $$60 billion reward that didn't want either the gang to get it or the sheriff to catch said person first. This always happened in these sort of situations and it made Vash sigh in frustration.

"So, how are you feeling?" Meryl asked quietly.

As soon as the short woman asked she looked down to the ground before the gunman could see the blush spread across her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just asked. It was on impulse and her mouth reacted before her mind could.

"Better," was all Vash said.

It was a partial truth, at least. Whether Meryl believed him or not she didn't say and just nodded her head without looking up at him. Millie's voice caused both of the uncomfortable pair to jump and looked over.

"What?!" Millie yelled.

"You most certainly are not going anywhere! Not when you're hurt!"

It was then that it hit Meryl. The two men weren't heading back towards the hotel at all, but out of town. The dark-haired woman looked sharply up at Vash and the blonde gave her a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"And just where do you think _you_ are going?" Meryl asked, giving Vash a look that made him fidget even more.

"You and Millie should head back to the hotel."

"Vash!" Meryl fumed.

"They'll probably find out anyway," Wolfwood began, "we have a quick trip to make back to the plant."

"Oh, no you are not! _You_ are sick," Meryl said pointing to Vash, "and _you_," she went on pointing at Wolfwood, "are hurt! You two can't go anywhere in that condition, and besides, do you really think I'm going to let the two of you get around something that _expensive_? It's a miracle you didn't destroy it the first time!"

Vash waited for Meryl's tirade to die down before he spoke.

"You don't understand Meryl, I _am_ going. I'm sorry," the blonde said in an eerily calm voice.

Meryl recognized that tone of voice and it sent a shiver down her spine every time she heard it. It was the cool, detached tone she had heard only a few times before. The tone that didn't belong to her Vash, but to a gunman, a true gunman. When he got like this, Vash's words were final, and she knew she couldn't stop him. The group stood in silence for a couple of agonizingly long heartbeats. Finally, Vash started walking and paused right in front of Meryl without looking up at her.

"You should go back to the hotel. It's safer there," he said quietly, then continued walking.

Without a word, Wolfwood started walking as Vash passed him and the two insurance girls hung their heads in silence as the pair walked away.

Meryl and Millie stood that way for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Meryl was berating herself for not saying anything. She should have said something, anything; the man was in no condition to be heading off like this. But that tone, that cold, hard tone, she recognized it and she knew there was nothing she could say to stop him. Meryl sighed. Why were things always so complicated with Vash? Millie's voice brought Meryl out of her thoughts.

"Should we go?" Millie asked softly.

Meryl was about to agree when she finally looked up at Millie. It dawned on her then that Millie wasn't asking if they should head back to the hotel.

"I.." Meryl began then her voice died off.

She looked thoughtfully at Millie for a long moment then nodded her head. Millie answered the gesture with a brilliant smile.

"Yes ma'am," she called happily.

* * *

Had Vash and Wolfwood not have been in the shape they were, they probably would have noticed the shadow following them, but as it was, they didn't. That shadow heard the whole exchanged between Vash the Stampede and the two women and smiled.

He now had a destination to report to Big Jim and what was more, he could also tell him that Vash was apparently sick and his companion had been shot. Two wounded prey just waiting to be plucked.

This was turning out to be a good night after all!

Fortunately for the two insurance girls, Lady Luck was looking out for them this night. The shadow took off full speed back to his boss before another decision between two women was made in the street that night.

**TBC…**


	9. When Paths Collide

**Author's note: **Oh. MY. God. Look what I **finally** updated! After an entire year, I bet most of you thought this story would **never** continue. But I've been in a writing mood lately, proven by the updates to _All That Is Gold_ and the new JA fic.

I wanted to thank everyone who has constantly reviewed this story. To be told by so many people you have one of the best Trigun fics around, is most humbling and I appreciate it all. And so for you guys, you lovely dedicated readers (which I hope are still out there!), this story has been taken off its HOLD status and is being continued.

* * *

**Chapter 9: When Paths Collide**

_Money can't buy you happiness, but it does bring you a more pleasant form of misery.  
_

- Spike Milligan

* * *

"He's heading to the plant?" Big Jim asked surprised.

"That's right boss. That's what the preacher said," the wiry man answered.

"I wonder what for," Big Jim mused scratching his chin.

The big man turned to the five other men that he had managed to round up.

"Ah, who cares? Well boys, that's our money walkin' away! Let's go get it!"

* * *

The pale moon shone down as two figures walked through the deserted streets. They stayed silent until they were clear of the city limits. Vash glanced over at Wolfwood. He could tell that the priest's injury had to hurt and that carrying that heavy cross, full of mercy or not, didn't help. But the dark haired man gave no outward sign that either was bothering him right now.

"Go ahead and say it," Wolfwood said suddenly.

"What?" Vash asked a bit startled.

"You're about to tell me that I don't have to come, right? Well, go ahead and say it."

"Would you go back if I asked you to?" Vash asked without looking over at the other man.

"You've got to be joking."

"I don't even know if I need to go out here. So you really don't have to come," Vash said quietly.

"Trouble follows you _everywhere_ Vash. Think I wanna miss all the fun?"

"Wolfwood listen…"

"No! **You** listen. I guess you forgot about that incompetent gang after you? Or the far more competent bounty hunter, for that matter? Or the fact that if you blow up the plant, you'll take all of us in the city out with you? You think I'm actually going to let you come out here alone?!"

Wolfwood, conveniently, left out the part where it was his job to protect Vash.

Vash didn't quite know how to respond. Wolfwood usually wasn't so insistent with him. The gunman figured it must be the apparent illness he had. He had never seemed so helpless before. It was almost flattering that Wolfwood chose to look after him during his time of weakness. Vash would never forget the gesture, that was for sure. Vash found himself in an uncharacteristic open mood.

"Thanks Nick, for everything," he said softly, without facing the priest.

Wolfwood was a bit caught off-guard. That was it? Vash was just giving into him with no more argument? He really must be sick.

"Yeah, well," Wolfwood paused to clear his throat unsure what to say, "you're welcome."

Vash almost laughed. _That_ had to hurt the preacher man. His merriment was cut short, though, as his knees almost gave out below him. Paying attention to his surroundings again, the blonde looked up to find the plant looming ominously in front of them in the night sky. Vash was immediately filled with apprehension about more than just what lay ahead, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Wolfwood was staring ahead also. He saw the small shiver that ran through his companion.

"Well," Wolfwood began lightly, "looks like we're here. Come on, if we're not back by the morning those girls'll have _your_ head."

Before Vash could respond Wolfwood started walking again. Not really in the mood to bicker, Vash merely followed. The pair approached the door, to find no guard, but the door locked.

"Huh," Wolfwood started, drawing a gun to point it at the lock, "what do ya know? I think I might have the key."

Before Vash could protest the other man fired and the lock was blown out. The door swung open with an eerie silence, which caused Wolfwood to shiver this time. Suddenly, neither of them wanted to enter the building.

Wolfwood held up his hands in surrender, gun still in hand.

"Hey, this is your show after all, be my guest," the priest indicated for Vash to go first.

Vash, gathering his strength to his wobbly legs, and his nerve, steeled himself to complete what he had started. The blonde took a step…

…and froze as a bullet flew right past his nose to embed itself in the door frame.

Both men turned to see two dun buggies speeding up the hill. Three men were piled in one and the gang leader's unmistakable large frame, and another man in the second buggy.

"Son of a bitch… don't they ever give up?" Wolfwood cursed.

"You know what they say, never underestimate the stupidity of people in large numbers," Vash commented.

"Yeah, especially the stupid leading the stupid," Wolfwood said as he pushed Vash backward through the open door.

Vash stumbled back to land flat on his backside.

"Do what you need to do, and hurry will ya! My plans don't involve dying out here for you!" the priest yelled as he slammed the door shut separating the two.

Wolfwood spun around to see the dun buggies closing in on him. The priest paused long enough to sigh before he rolled away from the door as the men opened fire. The man in black came up at a run and sprinted around the corner of the building. That protection would only last until the vehicles got in close, then they could drive right around the building and shoot him down. Wolfwood took a breath as he forced his mind to think. He had to act and quick!

* * *

Vash scrambled to his feet and started to open the door and go back outside but stopped himself. No. Wolfwood was buying him time and he trusted the priest, well sort of anyway. Nonetheless, the preacher could handle himself. The sound of gunfire followed him down the hall.

Vash carefully picked his way down the dark hallway toward where he remembered the plant to be. The blonde expected there to be people here, even during the night. Where were the workers? And why were the lights off? Vash made his way back to the control room they had encountered the technicians in earlier that day. Was it only this morning? It seemed like a lifetime ago. The control room was dark as well, lit only by the back-up night lighting, which cast long shadows over the floor.

A low rumble, followed by what sounded like an explosion from outside made the gunman pause.

"Wolfwood…" he breathed.

What was going on outside? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to leave Wolfwood to defend the door alone. But he didn't really get the choice; the priest had made it for him. Right now though, Vash didn't care.

He turned to run back down the hall and join the fight when a click made him freeze for the second time.

"Going somewhere, so soon?"

Vash knew whom the voice belonged to before he even turned around.

"You sent them all away?" Vash asked still facing the double doors.

"I did. There's no need for the innocent to get caught up in all this."

"Thank you," Vash replied.

Vash slowly turned to face the bounty hunter from earlier. The man in the long brown coat stood on the catwalk, just in the shadows, with his gun leveled off at Vash. The catwalk, he noticed, ran the edge of the entire room.

Drake had to admit; the last thing he expected was for the outlaw to thank him for sending all the people away.

"Why?" was all Vash could think to ask.

"I have a philosophy son, I only confess after I've sinned. And you see, I haven't killed you yet."

"You could have, before now, back in the alleyway. Why didn't you shoot me then?"

"Well, out of all the men I've shot, I've only killed one man who wasn't facing me, and armed. Didn't much set well with me."

"But you intend to shoot me now," Vash stated, more than asked.

"I do indeed. The way I see it is, you are awake and fully alert this time. I'm sure when I start shooting, your own self preservation will take over and you'll fight back."

"And if I don't?"

"Have a guilty mind? Do you want to die, should you die?" the blown clad man asked eyes hardening.

"I'm guilty of many things, but I have a lot yet to pay for and something I need to do here first. So I'm afraid I can't let you kill me now. I'm not in May City to hurt anyone. I'm asking you, please, don't do this."

"Your words fall on deaf ears. I may have cleared the innocent bystanders out, but you see, that was because I had a job to do. And I'm afraid I _am_ going to do it. _Now!_"

Vash saw the bounty hunter's body tense and, sure as the man had predicted, Vash's instincts kicked in and he dodged as Drake fired. The bullet narrowly missed him as he rolled from the door looking for cover. _That was too close,_ Vash thought. The bounty hunter's his aim was too good to fight him out in the open.

Vash came out of his roll and drew his gun in one fluid motion. By the time he looked up, the bounty hunter was gone. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye farther up the catwalk, then had to dodge again as a shot all but grazed his arm. Vash took off running as consecutive bullets followed him in his wake. Vash fired, never stopping his run, up at the bounty hunter without much aim. His shot hit the railing near the man and made him duck for cover. That was all the distraction Vash needed. The gunman made a leaping nosedive behind one of the control consoles and landed hard behind it. Vash recovered quickly and peaked over the top of his make shift cover.

It was no use; the bounty hunter had retreated to the shadows again. Being on the lower ground, the shadows worked against Vash.

"If we keep shooting in here, we're going to hit one of the controls! Do you want to blackout the entire city?" Vash yelled into the darkness.

"Oh, I don't intent to hit anything but _you_, Vash the Stampede!" Drake answered back.

Vash peered into the darkness attempting to spot where the voice was coming from. _There!_ But just as his keen eyes spotted the bounty hunter he was forced to duck his head down to the safety of his cover. True to his word, Vash noticed, none of the bounty hunters bullets were hitting anything but the wall. He was avoiding shooting the console and taking shots that might hit any of the equipment. For once, Vash was glad a skilled gunman was after him, and the irony definitely wasn't lost on him as he fired at the spot the bounty hunter had just vacated. Urgh, now where did he go? Vash thought wearily.

Vash caught movement above him from a different angle. One, he realized, that allowed a clearer view to where he was hiding. The blonde shot up at the man again and vaulted for another cover spot. Finding one behind what looked like a tool cabinet on wheels.

"Since we have the time," Vash called out in a jovial tone as if he hadn't a care in the world, "can I ask you something else?"

"I don't suppose your going anywhere, now are you."

Vash scanned around him once again, trying to use the bounty hunter's voice to locate him.

"Well, I was just wondering why you seem to hate me so much. I mean, is it me personally? Or outlaws in general?" Vash shouted, putting his back against the tool cabinet and focusing all his concentration on his hearing.

"Nothing personal, kid," the voice was closer this time, "but I can't stand those who would use others!"

"That's the second time you've mentioned that. Did someone you care for fall in with an outlaw?"

"_That_, is none of your business!" Drake accented his point with more fire.

Vash had a good idea were his opponent was by now and tensed his muscles to make a break for it. He was pretty sure he could hit the bounty hunter once he stood, and hopefully, before he himself got shot. He'd have to hit him on the run to keep from getting gunned down.

Vash sprung from his hiding place with unnatural speed and lifted his weapon as he ran. But as it goes, there was something Vash hadn't calculated into his attack. He had taken no more than two steps when a strange sensation of apprehension swept over him like a physical wave. The feeling disoriented him for a moment and he lost his footing before he regained his senses. The stumble saved his life as the bullet meant for his heart slammed into his shoulder knocking him to the ground. Vash had the sense of mind to keep rolling until he was behind something and came up in a sitting position clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Now _that_, was something he didn't need. Speaking of which, what was that? Vash wondered. Before he could ponder it for too long, the feeling came again. It was more intense this time and he buckled over in pain and confusion as the meager lighting in the room flickered off then on again.

* * *

Drake saw his bullet squarely hit the outlaw. But for some reason the other man stumbled as he fired and he missed the killing shot it was meant to be. The blonde hit the floor and kept rolling out of sight. Good reflexes, the bounty hunter thought to himself. He was about to sprint to a more accessible position where he might finish the job when the lights abruptly went off and he paused where he was. A grating electrical moan bounced around the room then the lights came back on suddenly, like nothing had happened.

"Listen to me," he heard the Human Typhoon call out.

The outlaws voice was laced with pain and softer than before, like he was straining to be heard.

"I know you won't understand this, but I _need_ to get past this room. Please! If you want to start this pointless fight afterward then fine. We'll finish it, I'll even smile and dance during it, just please, let me out of this room!"

Something didn't set right about this situation to Drake. Vash the Stampede could have taken wounding shots on him more than once already, but he hadn't. Every shot aimed at him had only forced him back, nothing more. Just defensive. Just like back in the alleyway, the young man seemed determined not to hurt him. And, like he himself was doing, the outlaw was taking great care not to hit any of the equipment in the room. Neither were the actions of a cold-blooded killer like the outlaw's reputation suggested.

The same electrical groan filled the bounty hunter's ears again and the lights flashed off then on again, but the blackout lasted a fraction longer this time. Underneath it, Drake heard the outlaw stifle a cry of pain.

"Please!" Vash called again.

The bounty hunter hesitated. This time the call had almost been a cry. The outlaw was almost pleading, actually pleading, with him. His senses were screaming at him now. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong here and that man wasn't a killer. That was the only thing he was certain of right now. That man wasn't a killer. The power outages were unsettling the bounty hunter as well.

Drake clenched his fist around his gun until his knuckles turned white and he gritted his teeth. The bounty hunter seemed to struggle with something until finally, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Damn it, don't make me regret this," he said loudly, as he slowly walked to the edge of the catwalk, gun lowered, in plain sight.

* * *

Vash could have cried in joy when he peered over the edge of the console to see the bounty hunter come out to such a trusting position. Vash put his gun away and, wrapping his arms around himself to fend off the cold, stood up in plain sight as well. He used the console to half support himself as he looked the bounty hunter in the eyes. He knew the bounty hunter wasn't a bad man, but he never thought he'd be able to convince him to lay his gun down. But, Vash suspected, the plant's odd behavior had more effect than his words had.

"Don't worry," Vash said kindly, "I wasn't going to hurt you anyway."

And somehow, though he didn't quite trust him yet, Drake knew it was true.

"Ain't that touching, but I might."

Both men turned at once. There, standing in the door with his gun pointed at the bounty hunter, was Big Jim Matterson.

"One helluva party going on outside, even got us a preacher and some broads out there! There's some annoying bastards out there kind of fouling things up a might. But it looks like the fun's finally over in here."

**TBC…**

* * *

Oh me, oh my, I totally left Wolfwood's fight out of this chapter didn't I? Heh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten him. I do promise you though; the update wait won't be so long this time. And if you are a returning reader, after so very long, then I do salute you!

**Alright, let's see if I can't get to your reviews… be patient with me, it's almost 2am and there are 25 of you to answer. o_O**


	10. The Final Confrontation

**Note: **I am not completely sure of whether Meryl uses the single shot derringer, or the more recent Remington sort of model with two shots. I simply can't remember, but for this story's purposes, she's got the two shot deals.

I promised a faster update than the last one, and well, heh it was, although I admit it was still a pretty long wait. The dreaded writers block has plagued the ending of this story for the longest time now.

Ready for a long one?

**Warnings: **Violence and language. (_Hey, lots of Wolfwood this chapter, what do you expect?)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Final Confrontation**

_The person that loses their conscience has nothing left worth keeping._

- Izaak Walton

* * *

Wolfwood took and deep breath of the dry night air, drew one of his guns, hoisted the cross a little higher, and tried to think. He'd never been much of a tactician in these sorts of situations; his gut instinct always seemed to work just fine, so he figured why try to fight nature now?

Somewhat comforted by the feel of cold steel in his hand, the man in black knelt down on one leg; peered around the side of the building and opened fire on the approaching dune buggies. In a gesture, he hoped, that would convey he wasn't going to back down so easily. One of the two dune buggies swerved a bit, the driver obviously caught off guard that someone was actually shooting back at them. The two vehicles slowed to a stop a respectable distance from the building.

The vehicles kicked up a cloud of dust and sand as they ground to a halt. And through that cloud, Wolfwood heard a laugh he remembered. That lame brained gang leader. That laugh irked him in just all the wrong ways. As Wolfwood had said, his plans did not involve dying for Vash tonight and he intended to keep that promise, by any means necessary.

With a smile that would send a shiver down the devil's spine, Wolfwood stood and walked into plain view.

Even that noodle noggin, Vash, would have to admit, this was a no holds bar fight.

When the dust finally settled, Big Jim and his gang were surprised, to say the least, to see the preacher standing in plain sight, in front of the door to the Plant. The preacher stood there with a calm look on his face and that big cross of his hefted on his shoulder.

"Well look at this boys," Big Jim laughed, "we got ourselves a lively one!"

The rest of the boys snickered at their leaders words.

"Where's your friend? He go cower inside to leave his wounded lapdog out here all alone? That fella' sure does like to run, don't he?"

At this the rest of the gang broke into laughter.

"Cat got your tongue preacher man? Or do you need to be told when to bark too?"

More laughing.

"Or perhaps that's how the _famous_ Humanoid Typhoon makes it out of so many scraps, by sacrificing someone at each turn?"

Wolfwood simply smirked and waited for the laughing to die down.

"Actually," Wolfwood began, "I know how much you pudden-head types like to pump your egos up before you find out you can't measure up. And that if I interrupted you, this could take all night. Honestly, it's been a helluva day and I can think of far more pleasant company to spend my time with. So do you think we could get on with it?"

Big Jim kept the sense of mind not to let his jaw hit the ground as the rest of the boys just gawked. Everything under the moon's rays was bathed in a cool blue hue giving the landscape an almost surreal look. But Wolfwood was pretty sure he saw an interesting red tint on the face of the gang leader.

_Yep_, Wolfwood thought, _a jab at the pride always does it._

"Get 'em!" Big Jim's voice suddenly split the air.

"Here we go," Wolfwood said to himself.

The dune buggies kicked up sand as the drivers slammed on the gas.

With an eerily calm look, Wolfwood stood his ground. The preacher brought his free hand up to grab hold of the white cloth surrounding the cross.

"Whatsoever thy hand findeth to do…" Wolfwood said as he ripped the cloth from the cross.

The man in black flipped the gun into position and dropped to one knee.

"… do it with thy might!"

Wolfwood opened fire on the rapidly approaching buggies.

He gave a lopsided grin when the vehicles tried to scatter suddenly. Wolfwood kept firing at the one holding the gang leader. The buggy lurched suddenly as one of its tires blew out and it veered to the far left colliding with the other vehicle.

_Damn_, Wolfwood thought, as the two buggies became interlocked together still heading straight for where he was standing.

"Damn!" he cursed as he realized the flaw in this plan, the vehicles weren't slowing down.

There wasn't much time to react, so Wolfwood let go of the cross and sprung to the right in an attempt to not get smashed. At the last moment one of the vehicles jerked away from the damaged one and made a sharp turn trying to clear the building directly in front of it. Wolfwood heard the driver shriek and turned in time to see the buggy turn and spin out of control towards him. The preacher promptly joined in the shrieking and went into a headlong role out of the way.

The damaged vehicle holding the gang leader ran headlong at full speed into the building right next to the door. It hit with a metallic boom, splintering pieces of the wall, and throwing its occupants clear from the buggy.

Wolfwood managed to just clear the spinning buggy and winced as he came to a halt on the ground. The movement of rolling around on his wound made stars appear before his eyes and he shook his head to clear it.

The man in black pushed himself up to his hands and knees with a grimace and turned his head to look at where the buggy hit the wall. _Vash will have heard that_, he thought to himself and hoped the man would, for once, just do what he needed to do and let him take care of the rest. His wound throbbed painfully again and he wondered if he tore it open. _Of course_, Wolfwood thought with a side-glance at the unscathed buggy and the other gang members finally starting to get over their shock, _perhaps I could use the help_. Though he'd never admit that to anyone out loud. Ever.

The buggy's occupants finally became aware of Wolfwood looking at them and he saw matching glares break out on all their faces. The preacher gave a slight nervous laugh, then scrambled to his feet. He sprinted to the Cross Punisher and half slid, knelt next to it long enough to draw two guns from it, while bullets whizzed by him. Nimble as a cat Wolfwood jumped to his feet and on instinct went for cover behind the crashed dune buggy. He stepped on the head of the driver, who was just beginning to come back to his senses, and drove his head down into the sand. Wolfwood ducked through the carriage to get to the other side. Once on the other side he knelt down with his back to the cart and took a steadying breath.

"Hurry the hell up Vash," the man in black mumbled to himself.

In one fluid motion, Wolfwood turned to face the other gang members and opened fire through the buggy's carriage. His shots had the desired effect and the men went scrambling for cover behind their own vehicle and around the side of the building where Wolfwood had first taken cover.

"Forget somethin'?" asked a menacing voice behind the preacher, close enough to raise the hairs on the back of his head.

Badguys - 2: Instincts - 0. Tonight just wasn't Wolfwood's night.

"Shit," he muttered.

Before the preacher could react something viselike clamped onto both wrists and all but shook the guns out of his hands. Still holding the smaller man's wrists Big Jim wrapped his arms around Wolfwood's entire upper body effectively pinning his arms to his side. Wolfwood tried to break the hold and snake out of it, but he couldn't move. Somewhere in the back of Wolfwood's mind, he reminded himself to be impressed. He knew he was by far a weakling, yet he couldn't budge for the life of him. And unfortunately for him, that's exactly what was at stake. The larger gang member heaved Wolfwood clear off his feet and tightened his hold crushing the smaller man. The preacher couldn't control the strangled cry he gave at all the pressure being applied to his wounded shoulder and for the second time that night, he saw stars.

All the air was crushed out of the priest's lungs and he couldn't get the gang leader's grip loose enough to draw in any much needed air. Wolfwood felt his eyes becoming heavy.

Even through Wolfwood's foggy brain, a woman's voice cut through the mist clear as a bell.

"Put him down! _Now_!"

Followed by what sounded like a gunshot, though it was much higher and softer than it should have been. Whatever it was though, it worked and suddenly all the pressure was gone and Wolfwood hit the ground with a "humph." The preacher took in deep refreshing breaths. It took a moment before he could look up to see who his savior was. He saw Big Jim still clutching a bleeding calf and Meryl and Millie standing defiantly nearby. Meryl was standing there with both hands on one of her derringers. _She shot him in the leg_, Wolfwood mused as he fought to keep from smiling.

"That wasn't very nice!" Millie said in her condescending way, as she whipped out her _stun-gun_ from somewhere in the folds of her coat.

Millie's shot caught the gang leader square in the chest and knocked him into the Plant wall next to the dune buggy, where he landed with a thud and didn't move.

Wolfwood was still sitting in the sand with the hand of his good arm holding his wounded shoulder. Tired, shot, all but beaten up, and exhausted, all Wolfwood really wanted to do was collapse to the cool night sand and sleep until next week, but he reminded himself, they didn't have time for that. The Insurance girls were jogging over to him looking concerned and he could see the questions coming.

"Mr. Priest are you…"

"Mr. Wolfwood what ha…"

"Later," was all the preacher said as he cut the girls off.

He grabbed one of Meryl and Millie's wrists and, with a small squeal from each girl, clumsily pulled them down as bullets once again hailed by them.

"And stay down!" he warned them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Wolfwood saw the driver on the other side of the buggy starting to rise from the sand again. He picked up a block from the broken wall and chucked it at the guy. The piece hit the man right in the side of the head and he dropped back to the sand.

"That means you too!" Wolfwood yelled testily.

He winced from the movement and clutched his shoulder briefly, but before either of the girls could say anything, Wolfwood was already retrieving his forgotten guns from the ground.

"What are we going to do Mr. Wolfwood?" Meryl asked quietly.

What were they going to do? Wolfwood wondered. He didn't know how long Vash would take. He didn't even have an earthly clue what he was _doing_ for that matter. For once, Wolfwood _didn't_ know what they were going to do. Before he could think too long on it, Millie was pointing back toward May City.

"Maybe they can help?" she asked excitedly.

The preacher followed Millie's line of view back to a dust cloud steadily making its way towards the Plant.

"Maybe it's the Sheriff?" Meryl asked hopefully.

Wolfwood didn't answer right away. He just watched the group of people for a moment. No, they looked too unorganized, and traveling way too fast to be the Sheriff's posse. Plus, there weren't enough of them.

Wolfwood gave a tired sigh and the two girls looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear.

"For once I wouldn't mind seeing a Sheriff, hell, it might even be a blessing to get arrested right now and put in a nice quiet jail cell, but that's not him."

Wolfwood shot a few rounds back at the gang to pin them down and let them know he was still paying attention, then motioned for the girls to follow him.

"How do you know it's not him?" Meryl asked.

"Experience, now get a move on it! And stay low!"

Wolfwood began to make his way to the opposite side of the building, using the buggy as cover. Meryl still looked unsure, but she and Millie followed Wolfwood anyway. Once they were all around the side of the building Wolfwood returned fire once again, then turned to face the girls.

"When that group of people gets here, _stay_ _back here_ and out of sight. Got that? What ever you do, _don't_ come out!"

It usually didn't set well with Meryl when she was ordered around by someone she considered far less responsible than her. But just as Vash had those times when his voice and demeanor left no room for argument, the priest had his moments as well, and this was one of them. All she could do was nod her understanding.

"Meryl, keep firing back at that gang. Hopefully they won't spot the new group until it's too late."

"Okay," she responded quietly.

Wolfwood nodded then turned away from them and started to follow the wall back towards the rear of the building.

"Wait!" Millie called, "where are you going?"

Wolfwood flashed Millie one of his carefree smiles.

"Oh you know me, I always tend to turn up where needed, don't I?"

And with that the man in black disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Meryl could see the new group of people getting fairly close now as she fired a few shots off at the gang members. She didn't know who they were, but Wolfwood seemed to think them a threat, and that made her all the more nervous. Her hands shook slightly as she fired her derringer and she could all but feel Millie shaking, kneeling down directly behind her. It didn't really matter. She didn't have to be too accurate. She was doing what Wolfwood wanted, firing back just enough to keep the other men in hiding. To delay their stand off until the new group arrived.

They were so close now she could make out that there were at least thirteen of them riding thomas'. _So many_, she thought to herself as she fired another shot, only to receive an empty click. Meryl discarded that derringer and drew another. With a shaky breath Meryl realized she was down to two guns left. Four shots. Four shots and that was it.

"This is it Millie," she said indicating the two guns.

For her part, Millie said nothing; she just gave Meryl an understanding nod. The larger girl gripped the handle of her stun gun tighter. The group was closing in now; they would be on top of the gang in moments, so Meryl decided to conserve her precious few shots and held her fire. Her and Millie fell back into the shadows a little more and peered cautiously around the edge of the building.

* * *

Wolfwood ran around the back of the Plant and back up to the side where he had first taken cover, and where there were currently two gang members finding cover. Wolfwood took a deep breath and worked on calming his breathing. The stupid building was larger than it looked and it took longer to run around than he thought. The run made his wound and lungs ache painfully. After calming his yammering heart and breathing somewhat, the preacher crouched down and picked his way toward the two gang members as quietly as possible. Meryl was apparently doing as he asked because everyone was focused on the far side of the structure.

Wolfwood lifted one of his guns up and took aim for the man farthest in the shadows and closest to him. The man's head was clearly visible and Wolfwood started to pull the trigger… and hesitated_. Stupid, what are you doing? Just do it!_ Wolfwood even tried to curse at himself and his face scrunched up in the most annoyed look he was sure he'd ever given a living soul. But he just couldn't do it. Something he would have never had a problem with before.

"Damn you, Vash," he mumbled under his breath and tightened his hold on the gun.

Wolfwood brought the gun to bear and slammed it into the side of the man's head, making his head bounce off the wall. The man dropped like a rag doll. The second man, noticing his companion drop turned to face Wolfwood and received a fist in the mouth. Before the man recovered he brought the handle of the gun down on his head as well.

Wolfwood looked down at the two unconscious, and still very much alive men, and sighed. Mercy was a strength for some, but the priest was pretty sure it was going to get him killed one day. It didn't belong in his world.

Turning his sights back out to the open, Wolfwood noticed the driver he clocked in the head had finally joined his companions, and the three remaining gang members were huddle behind the dune buggy. By this time though, the new group was just arriving and Wolfwood sunk farther into the shadow of the building to watch the scene unfold and hoped the girls would listen to his first instruction, and stay put.

* * *

Vash brought his hands up in a non-threatening nature and saw that the bounty hunter's hand was resting inches away from his gun. Vash guessed that after the incident at the restaurant, Big Jim figured he could get Vash to cooperate more by threatening someone else's life. So the gang leader kept his gun leveled steadily at Drake.

"You can't fire that in here, you buffoon," Drake scolded, "you haven't got the eye for it. Do you want to black out the entire city?"

Big Jim laughed.

"Don't much care about the city. I figure I can get my reward anywhere."

Vash's sharp eyes came to rest on a bruise on one of the large man's arms that was very familiar.

"I see you must have met Millie. Sweet girl, isn't she?" Vash asked in a carefree manner.

"So that's the big one's name, uh? Yeah, we met alright. I also met your preacher up close and personal as well. Can't say he was too happy to see _me_ though."

Vash's eyes hardened a few notches at the implied hurt of his friend, but he managed to keep his cool and his demeanor seemingly non-threatening. Decades of practice and seeing friends hurt gave Vash amazing control over his outward emotions. A feat that did not go unnoticed by the brown clad man.

"But enough about them, my boys'll take care of them real soon. Worry about your own skin, Vash the Stampede."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Vash began in the most innocent voice he could muster, "but if you're after me, you're pointing the gun at the wrong man."

"Oh, I don't think so. See this time, I'm not giving you any escape dog. Your preacher ain't here to throw no tables, and he couldn't block my path here, now could he?" Big Jim laughed.

"The question is, will this doggie jump for you too? Maybe he will, maybe he won't," the man said with a shrug, "but the one thing I do know, is I haven't seen you display the brass needed to attack someone first."

Vash glanced up at Drake and caught the man's eye. The bounty hunter flicked his eyes down at Big Jim in the briefest gesture. Vash gave no indication whether he understood or not, but his sharp eyes saw the bounty hunter tense ever so slightly. Boy did he hope he was interpreting that look correctly. If not, someone was about to get shot.

"You're right," Vash said calmly, "I am a pacifist. No one has the right to take the life of another. I live by that belief."

Vash finished with a slight look up at the bounty hunter, to try and make his words sink in for a little talk he knew he was going to have to have with Drake later. If there was a later, he thought with a gulp.

"But you shouldn't mistake mercy for cowardliness," Vash said in an eerily cold voice, "and don't think I won't strike first if it means saving someone's life."

Big Jim tensed at those words and brought his gun to bear on Vash. Just what the gunman was waiting for. Vash sprung forward and out of instinct the gang leader fired his gun almost point blank at the blonde man. His biggest surprise that night came when he missed the outlaw. That was impossible. No one could miss at that range! He never had time to ponder the issue longer as Vash was suddenly directly in front of him. Fierce, unnatural eyes blazed back at the gang leader.

In one swift movement, Vash grabbed a hold of the gun barrel with one hand and jerked the top of the barrel right off, effectively dismantling the gun, and brought his other hand up, open palmed, to smash into the gang leader's jaw.

Big Jim stumbled back a step and before he knew it the wind was knocked out of him as Drake swung down from the catwalk to slam both feet into the large man's stomach. As the large man hit the floor Drake pulled his second gun and aimed it straight at the gang leader's head.

Big Jim froze as the barrel of a sawed off shotgun came into focus right between his eyes. He looked down at the useless gun in his hands then dropped it. He looked up at Vash with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"What the devil? Impossible! You were right in front of me. No man is that quick! What the hell are you?"

"Yes, well," Drake said cocking his gun for emphases, "_I'm_ right in front of you now. And if you so much as breath too loud I swear I'll open a third eye for you."

Drake gave Vash an unsure side-glance before turning his attention back to the gang leader.

"Didn't you have something to do? Just remember, I'm not through with you yet, Vash the Stampede. And if you don't return like you promised, I promise _you_ this, the world won't be big enough to hide from me."

"I understand," Vash said matter of fact.

Vash made it to the door of the Plant before Drake called out his name. The gunman paused, but didn't turn around to face the bounty hunter. When Drake spoke, he still didn't turn around, keeping his attention focused on his new target.

"That thing with the gun you just did… back in the alleyway, you were close enough to disarm me, weren't you?"

Vash smiled even though he knew the bounty hunter couldn't see him.

"Didn't see a need to," was all Vash answered.

Vash grabbed the door handle as the lights shut off and the unsettling electrical moan resounded around the room. The blonde had to grip the side of the door to find the strength to keep upright.

"Hang on, I'm coming," he whispered into the blackness.

It took several moments this time before the lights came back on, as the world seemed to hold it's breath.

As soon as they flicked on, Vash took off with all the speed he possessed. Unbeknownst to him, Big Jim used that momentary distraction to knock the gun out of his captor's hand. He rose to his feet with a feral look in his eyes and a cocky grin. That look didn't seem to bother the brown clad man though.

"Think you might be getting a little old for bounty hunting, old man? Reflexes ain't what they used to be?" Big Jim snickered as he circled his prey.

"Do you think I reached my age in this profession without having to deal with a few meddlesome flies in the ointment?"

* * *

It didn't take long before the superiorly large group of fortune seekers had the remaining gang members hog-tied.

"So this is where he's at?" one man asked.

"Apparently," another answered.

"Well let's go get 'em!"

The group gave a collective _yeah_ at that.

"And we'll hog tie that slippery devil this time!" someone shouted.

Another collective "yeah!"

"He won't get away this time!"

Meryl and Millie watched the group pump themselves up for their little adventure after the famous outlaw. They seemed to get more excited about it with each shouted phrase until Meryl wasn't so sure they planned to just capture Vash.

"Vash," she mouthed the word.

"_No one enters our town and starts trouble!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"Vash," she whispered this time.

Mr. Wolfwood had told them to stay put. The boys meant it when they used that tone. And generally, it was when something serious was happening.

"_We'll show him!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"Vash," she said out loud.

"_We demand justice! He deserves to pay!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"Vash," Meryl practically cried out.

Vash was sick and he was all alone inside. Wolfwood was hurt. There was no one else left to save them this time.

* * *

Wolfwood was listening from the other side of the building from Meryl and Millie. His arm was stiffening up again, so much so that he couldn't even grip his gun with that hand, so he tucked that one into his belt behind his back. The preacher was finding it hard to keep his cool also, but he assured himself, there wasn't much they could do. In his sorry state he had had trouble taking on the smaller gang, something that shouldn't have happened. And he was sure Meryl had to be running low on ammo, if she wasn't out already.

"Stay put girls, stay put," he whispered to himself.

The most they could hope for was to somehow attack and distract the group from the rear once the crowd found Vash. Assuming his moron of a companion was in running condition. There was a lot of _if's_ there, too many for his liking.

But he definitely knew to stand right in the path of a fired up lynch mob was one of the worst ideas possible…

"Oh hell," Wolfwood finished out loud.

* * *

"No!" Meryl yelled as she sprang from around the side of the building.

"Meryl!" Millie cried to her as she followed the smaller woman out to the open.

Meryl came to stand right in front of the door and spread her hands and feet out in a blocking gesture. Millie didn't look so sure of this idea, but she followed her friend, stopped behind Meryl, and took up the same defiant stance.

"I can't let you go in there," Meryl exclaimed.

"Right!" Millie shouted.

It took a moment for the stunned group to gather it's wits before one of them spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Because," Meryl began, "I'm from the Bernardelli Insurance Agency and we will not cover damages done by crowds having anything to do with Vash the Stampede. If you know it's him, and you participate in something that results in the destruction of property, we have the right to not pay the coverage."

"Right!" Millie seconded.

"Are you serious?" someone asked.

"I'm very serious. This is a very serious matter, do you want something to happen to your Plant, your lively hood, and not be able to fix it? How would you feel then?"

"Right!" Millie nodded.

Meryl gave Millie a backwards glance and the larger woman gave Meryl a sheepish look.

"All right little girls, play times over. The men have some serious business to take of," said the same man.

At this the crowd broke into laughter and a few of the men advanced on the Insurance girls determined to remove them from the path.

"I believe," Wolfwood said over the laughing, "that the ladies said you can't go through that door."

Meryl had never thought she could be so glad to see Wolfwood. The priest walked calmly up to and in front of the girls, so that Meryl had to peer around the side of the preacher to see what was going on. Millie, being much taller, looked over Wolfwood's shoulder.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Wolfwood smiled.

"Why I'm just a humble servant of God," he answered bringing one hand to his chest, and the other in the air in a holy manner.

"Out of the way priest, unless you want us to move you out of the way!"

"That man in there hasn't done anything to you!" Meryl cried around Wolfwood, "If you hadn't of come after him in the first place, none of that trouble in your town would have happened!"

Wolfwood clenched his jaw and fought the urge not to tell the girl to shut up.

"So you know Vash the Stampede? His girlfriend, perhaps?" an older man asked.

_**Damn**_, Wolfwood thought, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. _I __**can't**__ believe I'm doing this, _he thought._ We've all gone crazy, we have to be __**insane**__ to block this mob! Damnit Vash, the hell are you?! We're all going to __**die**__ defending this door! _

The group seemed to take a collective step towards Wolfwood, and the girls behind him.

"Uhh, eh… g-g-girlfriend?" Meryl stammered pointing toward herself.

Wolfwood put his arms out slightly in a defensive gesture to protect the girls behind him as the crowd was suddenly very close. Meryl and Millie huddled closer behind Wolfwood, they're only shield from the seemingly hostile men closing in.

"Now hang on fellas, this one's always been lippy, but that doesn't make her his girlfriend. Besides, using a woman as bait is just plain bad taste."

"I thought I told you to _move out of the_ _way_ preacher."

"The Lord teachers us to 'do unto others what you would have them do unto you.' You wouldn't do this to your mother, would you?"

For Meryl and Millie, the next few seconds seemed to slow down to a crawl.

"Hey preacher!" someone yelled from the back of the group, "teach this."

A single shot cracked like thunder in the Insurance girl's ears.

Meryl's brain couldn't keep up with what was happening, but she saw the bullet, as in slow motion, catch Wolfwood square in the heart. Millie watched transfixed, as she saw the bullet hit Nick in the heart, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

Meryl wasn't aware she had screamed, but she heard her and Millie's terrified voices cry out.

The impact knocked the preacher backwards and he collided with Meryl before bouncing off to fall face first towards the ground. Meryl tried to grab hold of Wolfwood and break his fall, _something_, but his greater weight pulled her forward and the most she could do was keep from falling on top of him. Millie stood still with a shocked look on her now pale face, as if transfixed.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood fell forward to land face down in the sand amongst the stunned crowd.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Whatsoever thy hand findeth to do, do it with thy might - Ecclesiastes (ch. IX, v. 10)_

_Do unto others what you would have them do unto you - Matthew 7:120_


	11. Loyalty

_**A/N: **__Well would you look at what I remembered? Obviously my deal didn't happen. I had issues with loading anything to this account for the longest time, then I sort of forgot about this story. And then I became a nursing student, and since then any hobbies I have are sporadic, just like my writing has become. Life happens. Deal with it. But lucky for you guys, my Trigun love has reawakened, hence, the remembrance of this story. I do promise to try and finish this though, since its so close to the end._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Loyalty**

_Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice._

- Woodrow T. Wilson

* * *

Meryl could feel herself shaking. She reached out a hand to check on Mr. Wolfwood, but her hand stopped short. She was too afraid to touch him. Afraid of what she would find. She looked up, eyes shining, at the gathered group, prepared to say something.

"How could you?"

The soft words hadn't come from her though, the dark haired woman looked up to see Millie.

"How could you?" the rough emotional voice accused again, louder this time.

Millie's eyes shone with unshed tears and Meryl caught her bottom lip tremble. Though she was struggling not to cry, even Meryl had to resist the urge not to back away from Millie. The large woman had such a _fierce_ look in her eyes that it stunned even Meryl. Millie's fists balled up and the brunette was shaking.

"How could you?!" Millie shouted.

"He was only…" Millie's words died off as she struggled for control.

No one in the group responded to Millie's accusation. Most of them still stood wide-eyed and staring.

"He was only trying to help!" Millie finally got out, "only trying to do what was right! And you shot him! _You shot him_!"

Millie stepped around Meryl and walked toward the man in the rear who had fired the shot. The group of men parted like the Red Sea to let the angry brunette through. Millie came to stand directly in front of the man, her bottom lip trembling and eyes shining.

"Why? He was just protecting us and Mr. Vash," she began quietly, "now whose going to raise money for the orphanage? I won't forgive you!" Millie finished with her voice rising.

Millie drew back one of her balled fists and, to everyone's surprise, promptly punched the guy in the mouth. The man's head snapped back and he landed sprawled in the sand dazed.

That got the group's attention and they started to gather closer to the girls again. Millie grabbed her forgotten _stun-gun_ and took up a defiant position in front of Wolfwood on the ground and Meryl kneeling besides him. Meryl couldn't ever remember seeing such a cold, hard look in Millie's eyes before.

"_Stay back_!" Millie shouted pointing the huge gun around at the men with an uncharacteristic scowl.

Everyone seemed to think twice about advancing on the obviously enraged woman.

"Calm down there woman," someone began, " it was an…"

Millie brought the large gun to bear right at the man's head cutting off the rest of his words.

"You can't take us all on at once missy, you might as well put that thing down before someone gets hurt."

"That's right, whose going to come to your rescue now?"

"The sheriff behind you," Millie answered evenly.

At those words many of the men began to laugh at Millie.

"What have you gentlemen done?" someone asked above the noise.

The laughter quickly died away as all at once, everyone turned their head to indeed, see the sheriff sitting upon a Thomas behind the group of men. He was perched there with a shotgun resting on one arm. The sheriff wasn't the only one behind them though; his larger posse was there, all upon Thomas'.

Meryl couldn't believe her eyes. And from the looks on many of the men's faces, neither could they. Caught up in the emotional scene that was unfolding before them, no one had noticed the sheriff's arrival.

"What _have_ you done?" the sheriff asked again louder.

"But Sheriff, Vash the Stampede is in there!" a blonde man yelled and pointed towards the door of the Plant.

"And they was protecting him!" the same man yelled pointing at Millie's group.

"So you had to gun down a _priest_?" the sheriff asked harshly.

"How did you know he was a priest?"

"That doesn't matter," the sheriff cut in, "who shot him? Well? Who was it?"

All eyes went to the man still sprawled on the ground.

"Sean, you hotheaded idiot," the sheriff mumbled.

"All right everyone! Sean is under arrest and if the rest of you don't want to end up in jail with him you'll disperse now! This charade is _over_! You will leave and let the law deal with Vash the Stampede."

The sheriff's words didn't go over well with the group of men and everyone started mumbling angrily to themselves.

"We've already shot a preacher to get to that outlaw!" the blonde man shouted.

That proclamation only made the gathered group agree and the mumbling turned to outright cursing. Millie tensed and tightened her grip on the _stun-gun_, prepared to defend the door no matter what. She was prepared to follow Nicholas down if she had to, but she was _not_ going to let anyone through that door after Mr. Vash. She wasn't about to dishonor her priest's sacrifice like that.

Meryl saw Millie tense, and saw the pure conviction of the larger woman. _Oh Millie_, she thought. Perhaps Millie _should_ really be in charge. Mr. Wolfwood had stood his ground to defend them and Vash after she foolishly ran out here, now Millie was prepared to make the same sacrifice, and here she was, trembling and cowering on the ground. That just would not due. Wasn't _she_ Millie's mentor after all? Wasn't _she_ the one always lecturing Vash on doing the right thing? And wasn't _she_ the one who ran out in front of the crowd?

With a determined look Meryl drew one of her last derringers and stood up. She came to stand next to Millie and in front of Wolfwood. She felt Millie shift closer to her for support. When Meryl raised her gun to the crowd, this time her hand did not shake.

* * *

Vash barely stumbled up the short stairs to the base of the huge bulb shape that was the plant. It was just like last time; this place was so crushing in intensity he could barely stand. The blonde drug himself up to the glass and gently placed his hand upon it.

"Don't be afraid, let me help you," he said quietly.

Vash saw the ghostly human shape appear somewhere in the depths of the light. The shape floated eerily closer and the humanoid features began to focus into clarity. Surreal hands came down to give their ghost touch to the glass where Vash's hands rested, and a head, with hair trailing out like tentacles, came to rest upon the glass.

Vash inclined his head toward the glass and placed his forehead against the smooth, cool surface and closed his eyes.

He felt the soft inhuman, and familiar brush against his mind.

Pain. Where did all this pain come from? The blonde couldn't move away now if he tried, it felt like he was physically stuck to the glass by a strong magnet, so he gritted his teeth in determination. Underneath the pain, there was something else though. Something Vash was struggling to understand. Dread, an overbearing sense of dread flooded the blonde and made him weak in the knees. He was sure he would have toppled over if he hadn't been locked into place.

"Help me, I don't understand... " he whispered.

_Voices everywhere. Too many voices everywhere. They were too foreign, not family, and too mixed to understand what any of them were saying. What was going on? What did they want? Why were they so __**angry**__ all the time? So many voices that shouldn't be angry. Short lived and silenced so easily, life span's within the blink of an eye, they didn't have __**time**__ to be angry. But they were. They always were._

Vash understood. He remembered Rem's words so clearly now.

_Rem, what's wrong with me?_

_Why, there's nothing wrong with you Vash..._

_No one's fate is ever certain Vash. I believe we chose our own paths. You must simply find yours..._

This pain, this suffering, they weren't his. Nothing _was_ wrong with him.

"I think I understand now. I know what I have to do. Let me share your pain," Vash whispered, not even sure if he said it out loud or not.

_Too much pain. Too much suffering. Too much anger. Too much hate. It seeped and permeated everything it touched. Tainted thoughts and feelings until there was nothing left but resentment. Resentment for dependency. Resentment for continuation. Resentment for life._

Vash felt like his head was going to burst. It was too much and his body began to tremble with the strain. Life leached from him and he didn't notice. Although he couldn't see it, he felt flush as all the color drained out of his face. Skin almost translucent. The world around him slowly faded to silence.

_It hurt. The resentment hurt. It was suffocating. Black. Overwhelming. Disorienting. Such short flames should be happy. Gracious. No time. Children should play, not hate..._

The whole room seemed to groan in pain. Tiny sparks crackled at some of the consoles. A sharp gasp came from the rooms only occupant. Then the groan died with a sigh and everything went pitch black. Lights, panels, and everything else depending on power went blank and silent as their source of life was sucked away. Vash, so caught up in the feelings flooding him, was oblivious to the happenings around him.

* * *

The sheriff fired a warning shot into the air with his shotgun as he carefully dismounted. The noise drew the attention of the crowd momentarily.

"If any of you so much as steps towards that door, all your hides will be decorating my jail cell! I told you to disburse. Now! And I meant it!"

He accented his point by cocking the shotgun again and bringing it with unwavering finality to point steadily at the man closest to the two women. The rest of the sheriff's posse took the cue and leveled their guns off at specific members of the lynch mob. The mob in turn, turned it's attention away from the Insurance girls and aimed their weapons at the sheriff and his posse.

Meryl and Millie instinctively tightened their grips on their own guns as the world held it's breath.

Flashes of the possible fire fight almost made Meryl's hands start to shake again. Could she possible hope to defend the door against so many people? _It's what Vash would do. It's what Mr. Wolfwood had done._ _It's what Millie was already prepared to do._ She strengthened her resolve, pushed her fear back, and stood her ground.

It became so quiet in that second that stretched a life time, that Meryl was sure she could hear everyone's heart beating with the tension. It reminded her of the calm before the storm.

The impending disaster never had a chance to unfold.

Just as she was sure it was about to begin, a loud groan caught everyone's attention. Everyone's head turned to face the building, and just like that, everything literally shut off. The blackout started with the lights on the side of the building, and rolled like a dark wave across the entire city. She heard Millie gasp beside her, although the larger woman never moved from her position. Meryl imagined she could hear a few people down in May City scream in fright at the sudden lose of power.

"What the... " someone choked out.

"What the hell he'd do to our plant?!"

Meryl almost jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed a hold of her arm. She screamed and looked over to find the sheriff had a hold of her. _When did he get over here?! _She fumed to herself.

"Get inside now, and don't come out until I tell you!"

Meryl stared at the man like he had three heads for a moment before she came back to her senses. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. What could she say anyway? She snapped her mouth shut and gave a curt nod.

"Millie!" Meryl barked out as she opened the door.

The larger woman was already ahead of her.

"Yes ma'am!" She responded even as she was moving.

Millie reached down to the forgotten priest, grabbed him under the arms, and man hauled him through the door.

Meryl slammed the door shut and hit the dead bolt just as the sound of gun fire started. The muffled sound of gun fire could still be heard through the door. They were still far from being safe, but the smaller woman allowed herself a moment to take a deep breath. She turned, and in the gloom, she could barely make out Millie's form cradling Wolfwood. Even in the dark, she was pretty sure she could see Millie tremble as she struggled to keep her emotions under control. Millie's hair fell over her eyes, not that Meryl could have seen them too well in the dark anyway. _Oh Millie_, Meryl thought for the second time that night.

"Maybe... maybe someone should go check on Mr. Vash," Millie said with a steady voice.

Both of them knew they were directly avoiding talking about the fallen form in Millie's arms. Meryl felt her eyes becoming moist. _Stupid desert sand_, she cursed as she rubbed a sleeve over her eyes.

"I... you're right," Meryl said softly.

"It's our job to run prevention after all!" she said more forcefully this time.

"That's right. Prevention..." Millie said without looking up.

Millie's voice was still strong, but Meryl swore she heard a light sniffle. Meryl took the cue and started to leave. She paused next to Millie for a moment and laid her hand on the larger woman's shoulder.

"I'll be back shortly to check on you and..." Meryl's voice constricted for a second, "you and Mr. Wolfwood."

Millie just nodded. Meryl left.

* * *

Meryl had to hug the wall the find her way farther inside. She had no idea where she was going, but she could tell she was in a large hallway, so she just followed it. The dark haired woman came up to a set of double doors and pushed them open.

She stepped inside and promptly smacked right into something. The Insurance girl fell backward with a squeak to land on her rear end.

"Now this seems familiar."

Meryl recognized that annoyingly calm voice. She looked up sharply at the outline of a familiar form and practically scowled.

"Oh not again!" she cried.

"We do seem to meet like this."

Meryl heard the humor in the man's voice and it only fueled her anger. She didn't have time for this. Vash could need her help!

The dark haired woman was getting ready to give him a piece of her mind when his outstretched hand cut off her tantrum.

"Wha..." was all she could get out.

"I do believe this is a common gesture used to help someone up," Drake explained with a smile she couldn't see.

Meryl wasn't sure why, but she accepted the offered hand and stood up.

"He went that way," Drake pointed to the doors Vash went through without needing to explain who _he_ was.

To say Meryl was surprised the bounty hunter was going to let her go free, let alone pointing her in the right direction, was an understatement. What had happened in here to cause the sudden change, she had to wonder.

"But... why?" she asked confused.

"There'll be time later miss. I'd keep a watch out, that large buffoon is most likely gone, but you never know. I'll track him down later, right now I imagine things are getting interesting outside if the sheriff's arrived yet."

"Yes, yes he has. They're fighting a lynch mob after Vash as we speak! Please, if you can, help them."

Meryl wasn't sure why she asked him, of all people, to help, and she definitely wasn't sure why he reassured her it would be over soon and left to join the fight. But apparently, on _their_ side now. It was all too strange. Either way, she had more important issues on her mind.

_I'm coming Vash,_ she thought as her legs carried her forward.

* * *

Vash felt his mind reeling. Anguish didn't quiet describe it. He tried to stop his thoughts from slipping from him, but he couldn't focus on any one thing. It was almost like being stuck in a painful limbo.

He had almost given up hope when a soft petal brushed his cheek.

Wait? A petal?

Vash wasn't sure if he saw it or felt it. What was a petal doing in limbo anyway?

Somewhere in Vash's mind, he found the strength to gather his wits back to him. Rem's voice cut through the haze.

_Follow your heart Vash, don't be afraid…_

She had told him that and now he understood. Vash gathered up the last of his strength and forced the flood of emotions in his mind to quiet down.

_I'm not afraid Rem_, Vash thought, _not any more_.

"I know now that you're afraid. It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I'm going to show you a world full of love. A world worth fighting for."

Vash willed his memories to the surface and invited them to be shared.

_Wolfwood stood in front of him, and although he was acting casual as usual, Vash saw the look of concern in the grey eyes,_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Wolfwood asked casually._

"_About what?" Vash responded just as casual._

"_If you're sick or something, it's alright ya know. It happens to everyone," the priest said matter of fact._

* * *

_Now Wolfwood was chasing him around a table as the priest tried to punch him for something he said. Despite the situation, Vash was laughing._

* * *

_The stars shone brightly, casting a pale silver light over the street and reflecting off Meryl's hair, giving it a surreal glow. Vash found himself staring at her hair, the curve of her neck, the way her lashes curled..._

* * *

"_I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. Don't hesitate to call."_

"_What are you talking about Mr. Vash the Stampede?" Millie asked laughing._

"_I hate it when you call me by my full name!" the blonde whined._

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Vash asked._

"_Don't ask stupid questions. I'm going to save the child!" Wolfwood glared at him._

"_With your bare hands?" Vash asked trying not to smile._

* * *

"_No one has the right to take the life of another," Rem said with conviction._

* * *

_"The ones who live outside of time. It really is amazing. My hands grew this big in 13 years. But you haven't changed a bit. You're exactly as I remember." _

* * *

_"Normally when you buy an old, used bike, you're supposed to repair it before riding it!"_

_"Are you dissing my beautiful shiny Angelina II?!"_

_"I'm dissing __**you**__, not your stupid broken bike!"_

* * *

_"I'd much rather lead an uneventful life if I could."_

_"You couldn't if you tried," Wolfwood answered smirking._

* * *

"_Whose drinking?" Wolfwood asked with a smile._

"_Oh me! Me!" Millie danced around cheerfully._

* * *

"_This world is made of love and peace!" Vash said holding his hand up, crossing his fingers._

"_Love and peace!" the kids joined in._

"_Love and peace!" they chanted._

* * *

"_Do what you need to do, and hurry will ya! My plans don't involve dying out here for you!" the priest yelled as he slammed the door shut separating the two._

* * *

_There are good people in this world. There's such potential to make it a world full of love and peace. As long as those good people continue to live, and influence others around them. Each life they save, each child that witness' an act of kindness... it spreads the roots of peace a little deeper. My time with them hasn't been wasted. Don't let the hate of the few overwhelm you. We can change this world. Together._

Vash could feel every bit of strength, energy, and love he possessed being drained out of him. The strain made his body shudder uncontrollably. Blood trickled unforeseen out of his nose and ears. Warm coppery liquid filled his mouth. A streak of his hair turned black. He idly wondered if he could survive much longer of this contact or if it would simply suck out all of his remaining life force.

But despite it all, the gunman was smiling.

The love he felt for others, and the love he felt from them was having an impact. He felt the suffocating despair start to lift. It shone through the darkness and pushed back the curtain of uncertainty. It was like a thick veil being lifted, and suddenly, everything was how it should be.

After days of suffering the constant, anxious dread, it was finally over.

"I'm glad," his voice faint and rough, even as he swore he felt his heart stutter. Pause. Then flutter again. No more energy to sustain it.

Over. It was finally _over_.

The compelling force that had kept the blonde glued to the glass and on his feet till now was lifted as well. With that support gone, Vash felt his legs buckle beneath him, and with a quiet sigh, he fell limply to the floor. He never felt the impact.

**TBC... **

* * *

**Feels like a strange place to stop, doesn't it? You're right, it is. I was planning on this being the last chapter, but it simply got way too long. So I broke it up, almost in half.**


End file.
